Lily's Multiverse Adventures 1 The Fairly OddParents
by ArtsyChic
Summary: 18-year-old animation fanatic Lily Smith is magically transported into the world of The Fairly OddParents. Lily befriends Timmy and his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda, but she must also figure out how to get back home.
1. An Ordinary Day

**I don't own The Fairly OddParents. I was inspired to write a story with the aforementioned cartoon in mind. The question that came to me was, what would happen if someone from the real world found themselves in the world of their favorite cartoon(s)? I hope you enjoy!**

Lily Smith was in her English Studies lecture daydreaming about her next animated show to binge-watch after school when she was supposed to focus on the latest topic in the lecture. She loved her subject, but animation was one of her passions.

"Earth to Lily," said her classmate and friend Jessie Barker.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was thinking about…"

"Don't tell me, animated shows or anything related to that?" Jessie said with a cheeky smile.

"You got me."

"I understand your obsession amigo, but we gotta concentrate with Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ and why it's considered a milestone in literature."

"Yeah I know…well so far I think some of the reasons why it is considered so, is because a spirited female author defied her society with it, its story, themes, unforgettable and relatable characters such as the sympathetic eponymous monster, and I say "monster" because that is probably what the society featured in the novel call him, inspiration for the story…I think that is as far as I can go," said Lily.

"Good thinking," Jessie said with a grin.

After her lecture class and buying groceries from the nearest supermarket, Lily returned to her student residence and started watching a few episodes of _The Fairly OddParents_ on her laptop. While laughing at the funny moments, she thought, " _What would it be like if there was a world full of cartoon characters that people have created for their respective movies and TV shows, all of them living together in some big universe or something, I sure would love to see that_."

While re-reading _Frankenstein_ , Lily felt a shake in her room, and all of a sudden, a massive and powerful orange-colored hole appeared on her ceiling that sucked her right into it, taking her to somewhere she did not know…

 **What did you guys think of that? Please comment.**


	2. In Timmy's Room

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, where did she come from?" said a voice that sounded like a young boy.

"I don't know Timmy." said a female voice.

"Aah, is she dead?" said a male voice in a frightened tone.

"I don't think so Cosmo, look she's moving." said the young boy.

Lily thought she heard familiar voices, but where did it come from? She slowly moved her head, opened her eyes, raised herself up while sitting on the floor and saw something definitely familiar. "Ow my head." she said, massaging her forehead for her experience through the mysterious massive hole gave her quite a bit of a headache. "Where the heck am I?" she said in confusion. Realizing her surroundings, Lily gasped "Oh my gosh! I'm in Timmy Turner's room! But how did I-" She stopped speaking when she observed her hands and the rest of her animated body. "Whoa, I'm traditionally animated!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know my name, and if you don't mind my asking, where are you from?" said Timmy, coming out from under his bed while two goldfish were watching.

"Ah." said Lily, still massaging her head and sitting on the floor. "What if I told you I come from a world where a cartoon character's life is televised, and it is either a movie or a TV show?"

"Prove it." said Timmy with a suspicious expression on his face.

"I know that you have two fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda."

The two fish looked in surprise and fear. How did she know about them?

"How do you know about them?" Timmy asked with a fearful look in his eyes.

Calmly, Lily said "It's all right, relax. Like I said, I'm from a world where humans like you and me watch cartoons and do other regular ordinary human stuff."

"Give me another example." said Timmy, while observing whether to trust this new girl or not.

"One of my favorite episodes includes you saying;" Lily then began to mimic Timmy's voice, 'ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! I wish you guys would stop fighting! This is silly, you two love each other, that's why you chose each other over anyone else in the world.'

Both Timmy and the disguised fairies dropped jaws in astonishment.

"Now do you believe me?" said the girl.

"I don't know…" said Timmy who was still in complete shock.

"I know it's hard to believe but what I'm saying is the truth. And, I know that your crazy teacher Mr. Crocker frequently says, 'FAIRY GODPARENTS!' with Lily mimicking his voice and spasms.

Everyone laughed with the last line. "Hey! That's what he says every time we're with Timmy at school!" laughed Cosmo, who suddenly turned into his fairy form.

"COSMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! If we reveal ourselves to her, we'll have to go away forever!" shrieked Wanda in a worried tone.

"Wait! I know this part too! If fairies accidentally reveal themselves to other people, Jorgen Van Strangle comes in with a booming voice, scary music, and erases memories from the godchild so that they forget they ever had fairy godparents." said Lily.

A minute passed with silence and nothing occurred.

"That's odd, usually that happens." Wanda said in confusion who had just transformed into her fairy form. "What you just said."

"Why do I feel that there is a plot-hole to this?" Lily said with a thoughtful expression.

"There's a hole in a plot here? Where?" Cosmo frantically asked, hiding behind Wanda.

Lily said with a giggle "No Cosmo, what I mean is this doesn't make any sense. Could it be that I'm not from this world and that I'm from a different dimension like I said earlier?" Lily said.

"It's possible. Although I would like to know how you got into our world." Wanda said.

"That I'd like to know too." Timmy agreed.

"Me three!" exclaimed Cosmo excitedly.

"Me four." Lily agreed. "But before we focus on that, do you have a mirror?" Lily asked Timmy.

"Yeah, why?" Timmy wondered.

"I want to get a better look at myself since I'm not in my ordinary form as you can see."

 **Now Lily is in Dimmsdale. Will Timmy and his fairy godparents help her? Find out in the upcoming chapter 3.**


	3. Getting to Know Lily

Timmy showed Lily to his cupboard mirror and she was amazed by what she saw: she still had her short and curly brown hair that looked like it came from the 1980s, chocolate-brown eyes, black-rimmed glasses that have a similar appearance to the ones featured in the _Kingsman_ films, rosy cheeks, light-pink lips, and her clothes stayed the same as well: her black Converse All-Star sneakers, denim pants, orange T-shirt matched with a loose black and white checkered zipper vest with a hoodie, and her jewelry consisted of circular rainbow-colored earring studs and a yin-yang necklace. "Whoa, this is unreal." said Lily in amazement, touching her right cheek then turning around to see the rest of her slim body reflected in the mirror. "I look like I'm 14." Lily thought to herself.

"Your eyes are a beautiful chocolate-brown." Wanda said.

"Aww thank you Wanda, and I happen to know that chocolate is your favorite food." said Lily with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I know." Wanda said with a giggle.

"It's true, she LOVES chocolate!" Cosmo exclaimed playfully then said excitedly, "Ooh, ooh, tell me one thing I like."

"I know that you have a rather unusual, and I mean it in a nice way, love for string." replied Lily with a giggle.

"Yeah that's true." he said dreamily.

"Hey, you know our names but we don't know yours." said Timmy.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry," responded Lily with a laugh and then smoothly. "The name is Smith, Lily Smith.", extending her right hand and shook Timmy's hand, then Wanda's, then Cosmo's. "Nice to meet you all, well in person," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Wanda said with a smile. "So Lily, before you tell us how you magically got into Dimmsdale, tell us a bit about yourself." Wanda asked curiously before poofing some pillows for all of them to sit on since they figured it could be a long story.

"Well," Lily responded before making herself comfortable with her soft pillow, "I don't look like it right now but I'm actually 18 years of age, I'm currently a first year student at college, I take 2 majors, English Studies and Drama since my passion is to work with film, TV, writing stories, stuff in the art department. I have an older brother, my mother is an interior decorator, excellent at what she does when it comes to perfection and beauty inside a house, mansion, or any household, she paints now and then, oh man what an artist!" Lily said with high admiration.

"And your dad?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, he was an environmental lawyer…" Lily said hesitatingly.

"Was?" Timmy asked. Everyone noticed the sad eyes coming from their new acquaintance.

"He died?" Cosmo asked.

Lily nodded sadly. "I was 11 when he ascended to the heavens. My last memory of him was me singing "Papa, Can You Hear Me?" from the film _Yentl_ to him while he was in a hospital bed. I truly thought that he was going to survive from his car accident, but... he didn't make it" Lily said while wiping a tear from her face. Timmy and his fairy godparents joined in the emotional moment with tears on their faces as well. "But now whenever I do think of my dad, I just think of all the positive memories of him. Sure I cry about him sometimes but it's mostly happy tears." Lily said with a smile.

"That's good." Wanda said, wiping a tear from her face.

"And what do you do for fun?" Cosmo asked with a grin, changing the subject.

"Yeah." agreed Timmy.

"Nerdy stuff really," Lily responded with a laugh. "I love watching movies of almost any genre, TV shows like your show, documentaries…"

"HEY TWERP!" shouted a loud familiar voice coming from the stairs. "Oh no, Vicky your evil babysitter." Lily said. The fact that she knew it was Vicky and that she knew almost a lot of things about Timmy and his fairy godparents, they were still amazed by her knowledge about them. "I wish the door was locked," Timmy said. The two fairies glowed their wands and the door was instantly locked before Vicky came in. "OPEN THIS DOOR TWERP!" shouted the evil babysitter. "I wish Vicky was glued to the couch while watching her favorite programs and eating snacks." whispered Timmy. The two fairies glowed their wands and there was silence from outside his room, and noise from the TV downstairs.

"You were saying, Lily?" Wanda asked.

"As I was saying, watching documentaries, I love listening to music of almost any genre except not a lot of dubstep, love to play games, love to read especially the classics, as a matter of fact in my class we are at the moment focusing on Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_."

 _"Frankenstein_ was written by a woman?" Timmy asked in surprise.

"Uh huh." Lily said with a smile and continued, "And what else...there is quite a number of things I like but that's some of it."

"Cool. Oh man, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Timmy said whose stomach made a growling noise.

"Us too." the two fairies said in unison.

"What about you Lily?" Timmy asked.

Lily laughed. "To be perfectly honest yes."

"What do you feel like? Pizza, popcorn?"

"I'll have what you're having." Lily said with a smile.

"Okay then", Timmy grinned, "I wish we had 4 hamburgers and chips." The two fairies glowed their wands and 4 trays of food appeared in front of everyone.

"Bon appétit toutes les personnes," Lily said.

Both Timmy and the two fairies looked at Lily with surprise.

"I took French for a year in high school back in my world." Lily said with a giggle.

"I'm surprised, what other French words do you know?" Wanda asked while eating her chips.

"I think this is how they speak." Cosmo said attempting a French accent but not convincing enough which caused the others to laugh, himself included, but they all checked not to laugh too loudly as to not disturb Vicky.

"To answer your question Wanda, a couple actually. Like Bonjour; good morning, mon ami; my friend, le chat; the cat, au revoir; goodbye, to name a few." Lily said. This reminded her of one of her favorite phrases in a film.

"Which kind of reminds me, have you guys seen the movie _Eat, Pray, Love_?" Lily asked.

All three shook their heads.

"To give you a picture, and this is a true story, a woman goes on a journey of self-discovery through Italy, India, and Bali. And one of the Italian words she learns during her time in Rome is a phrase; dolce van yenta."

"And what does that mean?" Cosmo asked, scratching his head.

"Oh I love what it means, it means the sweetness of doing nothing."

"Aw, that's beautiful." Wanda said.

They all conversed for a whole hour which consisted of various subjects, such as Lily's home country's situation with a water drought which she prays that everyone back home do their part in saving water, Timmy's ancient history project, which he decided to focus on the cultural impact of the dragon which Lily said was intriguing, Wanda's dilemma with her sister Blonda, the two are fighting over who gets to keep their late grandfather's shiny watch, and finally Cosmo who had a faggigly gland problem and had to get a transplant from his anti-fairy counterpart; Anti-Cosmo, which Lily remembered it is one of her favorite episodes.

"I know we should be talking about how I got here but can we talk about it tomorrow? I feel a bit sleepy." Lily said.

"Of course Lily." Wanda said, seeing how tired she is.

Lily then got up and proceeded to the door, "Thanks a lot for everything guys, I'll just get going." but immediately remembered that Vicky was downstairs, glued to the TV and still munching on snacks, "Oh man I forgot about Vicky, how am I going to slip past her?" said Lily in a worried tone.

"You can't go out there in a place you're unfamiliar with, and besides its getting late, you're very welcome to crash with us." Wanda said.

"Oh no I don't want to be a burden," said Lily politely.

"No, we insist." Cosmo insisted.

Timmy was still left unsure about whether he can trust this new female acquaintance, yet he did not want to be rude by sending her out of the house so he just went along with what his fairy godparents said.

"Thank you very much guys." said Lily with a grateful smile and then asked, "Do you have a sleeping bag or an extra mattress?"

Timmy said, "Sure, we've got an extra mattress here." The 10-year-old proceeded to get an extra mattress from his cupboard that already had a bedsheet on it, then got 2 warm blankets and one big comfortable pillow.

"There y-"

Wanda cleared her throat before Timmy could finish and pointed to his bed.

Realizing what Wanda meant Timmy said, "No let's switch places, I sleep here, you sleep in my bed."

Lily asked "Are you sure?" observing how she has never seen Timmy being a generous host.

"Absolutely," although Timmy really wanted to sleep in his own bed, encouragement from Wanda indicated that he should not be rude when it comes to guests sleeping over. With that, the children switched places.

"Wait, what if your parents come in and see me instead of you?"

"Nah, the only time when I see them first thing in the morning is in the kitchen. Don't worry."

"Oh okay good to know," Lily said with a relieved expression.

Once Lily got tucked in the bed she said, "Good night everyone and thank you so much, it was a lot of fun being here and talking to you all tonight, see you in the morning."

"Good night Lily." said Timmy and the two fairies in unison. All of them yawned and quickly fell asleep.

25 minutes later, Timmy got out of the mattress and checked to see if Lily was fast asleep, who was by the sight of her soft breathing.

"What do you think of her guys?" Timmy whispered to his fairy godparents.

"I think she's sweet and I like her." whispered Wanda.

"Me too," whispered Cosmo.

"I don't know if we can trust her. I mean, what if she is a spy of Crocker or something?"

"Well, we can always check that purse over there." Cosmo whispered, pointing to an object that must have fallen from her back pocket when she crashed into the room.

Timmy went to the purse's location, picked it up, and looked at its contents, which showed her ID, bank cards, money, and a photo of her and what appeared to be her brother and her mother that she mentioned earlier standing in front of a beautiful farmhouse with a garden. The farmhouse looked unfamiliar to Timmy. He has never seen such a gorgeous farmhouse anywhere in the U.S.A., which led him to slowly start believing Lily and everything that she said to them.

"So far what I've seen, she's telling the truth." whispered Timmy.

Wanda whispered, "At least give her a chance, who knows, she might turn out to be a great and trustworthy friend to you and to us."

"Yeah, you'll never know until you know, you know." whispered Cosmo with a grin.

"All right. Let's all give her a chance." Timmy whispered, who then went back to his resting place and fell asleep, as did the two fairies who transformed into their goldfish forms and fell asleep in their fishbowl.

"No…no…no you can't…" mumbled Lily while shaking her head in her sleep. Suddenly, she gave a loud gasp that woke up the two fairies, except Timmy who was sleeping like a log.

"Sorry guys, it was just a nightmare."

"What is it Lily?" Wanda whispered who flew close to her on one side as if she was sitting next to her and put her hand on Lily's shoulder, Cosmo did the same on the other side.

"I dreamt that something bad is going to happen here…" Lily said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, it's probably nothing," Wanda reassured her. Cosmo agreed with a nod.

"I hope you're right. I sincerely do."

"Go back to sleep and we'll talk about it at some point." Wanda said as she and Cosmo poofed back into their goldfish forms and landed in their fishbowl.

"Yeah, thanks guys." said Lily. And with that, she fell fast asleep again.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that one. What will happen in the next day? Find out in the upcoming chapter.**


	4. An Unexpected Saviour

**Here's the next one. I hope you like it.**

Timmy woke up and saw that Lily was still asleep. He went to his fishbowl to see if Cosmo and Wanda were awake yet. "Good morning sport," the fairies said in unison.

"Morning guys, listen I need you two to keep an eye on Lily while I go to school, and see what you can find out more about her," whispered Timmy.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you today?" Wanda asked with a concerned tone, knowing that being at school is quite hard for Timmy for particular reasons.

"I'm positive. See if you can find out more about her."

"You got it Timmy." Cosmo said with a salute.

After Timmy greeted his parents in the kitchen downstairs and caught the school bus, Lily gently woke up with a smile on her face. She let out a soft yawn and saw that Timmy wasn't in the room. She assumed he must be at school.

"Good morning Lily!" exclaimed the two fairies.

"Good morning guys." Lily said with a laugh. "I'm guessing Timmy is at school already?"

Cosmo replied "Yep."

"But don't you guys normally stay with him when he's there?"

Wanda said, "Oh he told us to stay with you instead today."

"Really? Why?"

"I think he probably felt that you shouldn't feel left out, after all, you came from another world." lied Wanda.

"That's sweet of Timmy," said Lily with a smile who then started to observe the bedroom. She got up, went to a pile of toys and started packing them away.

Cosmo asked, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I might surprise Timmy with a clean room."

Surprised, Wanda said "That's very kind of you. I'm sure he'll love that."

"Thanks that we don't have to do it," said Cosmo, "Not that we don't like it."

Lily said with a smile, "No, thank you guys for everything, your kindness, hospitality, and let's not forget your unique awesomeness."

Both fairies were touched. They felt like giving her a hug but kept it to themselves since they were tasked to find out anything suspicious about Lily, yet they felt they could trust her already.

Outside the playground during lunch break, Timmy, A.J, and Chester were just talking about the latest Crimson Chin issue when Francis suddenly appeared, "Well shrimps, you know what you're getting today?", the 3 friends shook their heads, "This." and the school bully gave all of them a wedgie, A.J first, Chester next and lastly Timmy. Just before Francis could hurt Timmy even more, there was a shout, "PUT HIM DOWN FRANCIS!" He turned around to see where the voice came from. Not far behind, Cosmo and Wanda watched the action disguised as birds sitting on top of a lamppost.

"Lily!" cried Timmy, in surprise at the sight of her.

"Lily?" A.J and Chester said in unison.

"Oh look, a girl saving you." said Francis with a mocking tone, still holding Timmy in the air, then turned to Lily. "What are you going to do if I don't girl?"

"Tell your parents about your bad attitude," Lily said with a scary glare, then continued, "and let's not forget your ultimate secret," she finished with a smirk.

Francis gasped and immediately let go of Timmy. He ran off back inside the school while shouting "NO!" After everyone quickly ignored the scene and carried on with their activity, Lily came to Timmy and helped him up "You all right?", "Yeah thank you," the boy said in gratitude and the girl replied with a smile, "You're welcome."

"Hey um, what is Francis' secret anyway?" Timmy asked with curiosity while the two were walking to his house, "I actually don't know," laughed Lily, "I only said that to humiliate him and save you. Although I have a feeling that he is secretly the type who likes to watch romantic soap-operas." Both children laughed.

 **Lily got to save Timmy from Francis. What's next for them? Find out in the upcoming chapter.**


	5. An Argument and Another Surprise

**I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm having fun writing it. Here's the next chapter.**

Once they were back inside Timmy's house he said, "I'll be right back, you can look around the house in the meantime."

"Thank you." said Lily, who proceeded to look at various CDs.

"Is it all right if I put on some music?"

"Sure," said Timmy, who then went upstairs to his room to tell his fairy godparents what just happened. Before Timmy could say anything, the two fairies poofed into their fairy forms.

"Guys, Lily just saved me from Francis!" he exclaimed.

"We know Timmy we saw," Wanda said with a smile.

"Yip. Boy that was cool how she defended you," said Cosmo.

Then the young boy noticed that his room was clean. "Hey, thanks for cleaning my room guys."

"We didn't clean it," Cosmo said proudly.

"Then who did?"

Wanda said, "Guess."

Timmy said "No…"

Cosmo had his hands shaking, waiting for Timmy to get it right.

…"Don't tell me…"

The green-haired fairy's hands still shook from anticipation.

Finally, Timmy said with a smile "My mom?"

Cosmo made a buzzer sound, and then said "Nope."

The pink-haired fairy responded, "Lily did."

"You had Lily clean up my room?" Timmy asked in a shocked tone, "Why?"

"Well, she offered to clean your room," Cosmo said.

"And I think that's sweet of her," Wanda said.

"And I think you guys did not even find out anything more suspicious about her," Timmy said angrily.

"Timmy she saved you from Francis, and cleaned your room. How does that make her suspicious?" Wanda asked.

"Well for one thing she magically came here from some big orange hole and-"

 _Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _But I won't feel blue_

 _Like I always do_

Wondering where the music was coming from, Timmy and the two fairies slowly went through the hallway and hid from a wall. They saw it was Lily dancing and mouthing the song's lyrics.

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you…_

They watched with surprised expressions. Boy, she could move with her freestyle dancing!

 _I was sick and tired of everything_

 _When I called you last night from Glasgow_

 _All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

 _Wishing every show was the last show (wishing every show was the last show)_

 _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming (glad to hear you're coming)_

 _Suddenly I feel all right (and suddenly it's gonna be)_

 _And it's gonna be so different_

 _When I'm on the stage tonight_

 _Tonight, the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight, the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you…_

 _Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

 _How can anyone be so lonely?_

 _Part of a success that never ends_

 _Still, I'm thinking about you only (still, I'm thinking about you only)_

 _There are moments when I think I'm going crazy (think I'm going crazy)_

 _But it's gonna be alright (you'll soon be changing everything)_

 _Everything will be so different_

 _When I'm on the stage tonight_

 _Tonight, the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight, the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you…_

 _So I'll be there when you arrive_

 _The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

 _And when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight_

 _I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

 _Tonight, the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

At this point of the song, Lily was stunned to see Timmy and the two fairies joining in and mimicking her dance moves, as well as making dance styles of their own, such as Timmy making head movements, and Cosmo and Wanda spinning each other, all 4 of them danced joyously and energetically.

 _Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight, the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you…_

After the dance Lily said, "Sorry did I disturb you guys? Timmy said that I could play some-" Before she could continue, she was astonished to see there was a round of applause from Timmy and the two fairies, claps and whistles.

"Wow! You've got some cool moves," smiled Timmy.

Surprised by the compliment, Lily grinned and said "Thanks, Timmy." Both Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other, for they saw that their godchild might be seeing Lily as a friend now instead of a suspected spy.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. The song is "Super Trouper" (the 2008 movie version), originally by ABBA. What will happen next? Find out in the upcoming chapter.**


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Here's the next one. I hope you like it.**

Suddenly, all of them heard a car sound outside. Knowing its Timmy's parents, the two fairies quickly poofed into their goldfish forms back in the boy's room.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner managed to open the front door while also carrying bags of groceries.

"Hi son, we're back from work," Mr. Turner said with a grin. "And the shops," said Mrs. Turner who was struggling with the groceries. Seeing that she needed some help, Lily hurried to carry 2 bags out of the 4, so that it was less of a hassle for Mrs. Turner, who was astounded by the unexpected help as well as the fact that she has never seen her before.

"Hey who's your friend Timmy?" said Mr. Turner.

"This is Lily. She's visiting from uh, where is that you're from?"

Lily said with a smile, "South Africa." Timmy was shocked to hear this since she had a unique accent that mostly sounded like British.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Lily said as she extended her right hand and shook each parent's hand who were both full of friendly smiles.

"Did you say you're from South Africa?" Timmy said with a surprised expression.

"Yip," said Lily who was just as astonished herself seeing Timmy acting all flabbergasted about it.

"We've always wanted to go there. What's it like?" Mrs. Turner asked with an interested look on her face.

"Oh, it is amazing and marvelous! The fauna like the lions and elephants, the flora like one of my favorite flowers the frangipani, the mountains especially Table Mountain, attractions such as the Kruger National Park, beautiful beaches, it's a perfect location and holiday for those who love adventure and the outdoors," exclaimed Lily with admiration and excitement.

"We should go sometime honey," said Mr. Turner with a smile.

"We will someday dear," said Mrs. Turner. "But right now, we better get started on dinner."

"Do you guys need some help with that?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, we've got this." Mr. Turner said with a smile, then gave a thoughtful expression. "Well actually maybe we do need some if you don't mind."

"No, I'd be happy to help," Lily said with a grin.

"Well, in that case, you can start cutting and preparing the broc-flower." Mrs. Turner said with a friendly glance.

"Broc-flower?" Timmy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, I also call broccoli and cauliflower broc-flower back home too!" Lily said in a surprised tone.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Turner said with a smile. "Okay here's a joke, what letter does a dog get when he finds a bone?"

"W for wishbone?" Mr. Turner asked with a hopeful glance.

Lily already knew what the answer was but she thought she'd let Mrs. Turner have it. She giggled and said, "No what?"

Mrs. Turner exclaimed "A T-bone!" They all laughed, then Timmy said, "I'll be with you guys in a few minutes. I just want to uh, get started on my school project." This was a lie as he actually wanted to talk to his fairy godparents about something.

"Sure thing Timmy!" Both parents exclaimed as they and Lily proceeded to the kitchen to prepare supper.

 **So Lily has met Timmy's parents. Will they discover some mysterious things about her? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Timmy's Idea and Dinner

**Here's the next one. I hope you like it.**

While Lily was helping out Mr. and Mrs. Turner with supper, Timmy was in his room with a grin on his face.

"Guys, I just got an idea!"

Cosmo said excitedly, "I love it when Timmy gets ideas, either this is a good one or a stupid one."

"Oh, it's a good one Cosmo, seeing Lily dancing just gave me an idea to impress Trixie."

Wanda looked at her godchild with wary eyes.

"What did Lily say about it?"

Sincerely Timmy said, "I haven't asked for her help yet. But I will after supper," He finished with a smile.

Lily was immensely enjoying herself dining with the Turners. Their supper was broccoli, cauliflower, beef in the form of T-bones, as well as mustard to go with the meat. Timmy's parents asked her many questions which consisted of her hobbies, and other subjects.

"So how long are you staying in Dimmsdale?" Mrs. Turner asked Lily.

Coming up with an answer as she was still unsure of how to get back home she responded, "I'm not entirely sure. My guess is I'm staying for a few days but that depends on my mother with her business trip."

"And what does she do?" Mr. Turner asked.

Lily replied with high admiration, "She's a master when it comes to interior decorating. Right now she's focusing hard on this one household project that includes 4 bedrooms that must be of 4 different colors suited to the client's requests, such as white for one bedroom, as well as the client's wish for a huge indoor swimming pool."

"That sounds like a heavy job," Mrs. Turner said.

"Yes but like I said, she's good at what she does, and she handles big projects with ease and fun," grinned Lily.

"What about you? What do you want to do with your life?" asked Mr. Turner.

"My passion is to work with film."

"Ooh, nice one." Mr. Turner smiled.

"As long as you keep working hard, you'll achieve your dreams," Mrs. Turner said with a grin. Lily smiled at their words.

"Oh gosh, Lily look at the time," said Timmy, while looking at his arm with no watch on it.

"We should be getting to bed now." Timmy said hurriedly.

"Uh okay," Lily said in a confused tone. She wondered why he was acting strangely and in a hurry as if he badly wanted to do something. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and thank you so much for the superb dinner," she said and grinned. "You're very welcome Lily," Mrs. Turner said with a smile. "Good night kids!" shouted Timmy's parents in unison. As the children went to Timmy's room, the parents then proceeded to clear up the table, clean everything in the kitchen, then headed straight to their bedroom.

 **I hope you guys liked this one. Will Lily help Timmy impress Trixie? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Agreeing to Help

**Here's the next one. I hope you like it.**

15 minutes later, Timmy checked to see if his parents were sleeping. Judging from their silence and his father's snores, he knew they were fast asleep. Once Timmy came back into his room, Cosmo and Wanda were pretending to be asleep in their fishbowl so that they can hear what Lily has to say about Timmy's idea.

"You seemed like you were in a hurry just now, what's up?" Lily asked in a curious tone.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Timmy said.

"Sure anything."

"I need your help with something. You probably know that I like this girl in school Trixie Tang…"

"Yeah, I know of her."

 _Of course you do_ , Timmy said in his head remembering that she watches them as a TV show.

"Anyway, there is a dance coming up at my school and I was wondering if you can help give a dance performance as a way to say that I like her a lot." Timmy said with a hopeful glance.

Lily thought about it for a second. She still can't understand why he still likes Trixie so much, after all, she is shallow and insults those who are lower in her class, including Timmy and his friends. She thought to herself, " _Just because she is rich, doesn't mean she can control people and anything just so she can get her way._ "  
But then she remembered the one episode where there was a different side shown by Trixie when Timmy disguised himself as a girl in order to find the best birthday present for her, and discovered that she likes boy-stuff but is afraid to show it in front of her equally popular and wealthy friends.

"Well?" Timmy asked impatiently for it felt like she was taking a while to answer.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something unimportant. My answer's oui, I'll help you."

"Really?" Timmy asked ecstatically.

Lily nodded with a smile.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Timmy exclaimed who immediately rushed to the girl and gave her a hug so tight that she could barely breathe. "No problem at all," said Lily. "We just have to know what kind of music and singers she likes, do you know?"

"No…but I'll find out tomorrow somehow."

Lily cleared her throat softly and pointed with her head towards the two fairies. Realizing what she meant, Timmy said, "Oh yeah."

"Let's ask Cosmo and Wanda tomorrow morning since they're already asleep," Lily whispered, not knowing that the two fairies were pretending to be asleep.

"Yeah," The 10-year-old said. "Don't suppose you want to talk about how you got into Dimmsdale?" he asked, hoping that she didn't feel like it as well as want to return home before his plan happens.

"No," Lily said, "I know I should but firstly I'm tired to think about it now, and second I want to help you with your plan anyway. Who knows it might work or might not work, we can only wait and see. And another thing, it's not like I'm currently missing something important in terms of homework back in my world, so in a way, this is sort of like a holiday to me. And I thank you for that."

"Oh," Timmy said in a surprised tone, "You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"Hey, do you want to switch beds? I don't want to be a burden."

For the first time since her visit with them, Timmy was okay with her sleeping in his bed. "Nah it's okay," the young boy grinned.

"You positive?"

"Oui."

"All right well, good night and sweet dreams."

"Thanks, you too Lily."

"Gracias amigo." And everyone fell asleep like babies.

An hour later, Lily was shaking and moving her head frantically. "No…no…this can't be happening…" she mumbled, then gave a loud gasp that awakened the two fairies, but not Timmy again since he was sleeping like a bomb.

"What's wrong Lily?" Wanda asked in a worried tone who poofed into her fairy form as well as Cosmo. Both flew close to Lily.

"I had another nightmare, it's not like the one from the other night."

"Want to talk about it?" Cosmo asked.

Lily nodded and whispered, "I'll make it quick because I don't ruin Timmy's sleep. The one I had the previous night was about Timmy getting picked on by Francis, which strangely occurred today, but now in this one, it feels like a vision, there was a big war and everyone was dying from it, you don't think that could happen, do you?"

"I wish we knew sweetie, but we can't see what happens in the future." Wanda said, sharing her concern.

"There's one thing I know about the future," Cosmo said. Wanda turned to her green-haired husband and asked "What is that honey?", "That we'll always be together," he replied, and then gave his pink-haired wife a long kiss on the cheek. "Awww," Wanda said who was blushing, "Awww," Lily said with a grin. "You guys are so sweet together, and no matter what anyone, or in your case any fairy says, you're perfect for each other." Touched, both fairies said, "Awww Lily." followed by a big hug which Lily responded with hugging them back and smiling widely.

"Thanks for the talk guys, but right now we should continue sleeping."

"You're right, see you tomorrow Lily." Wanda said as she and Cosmo poofed back into their goldfish forms in their fishbowl.

"Nighty-night guys."

"Nighty-night," the two disguised fairies said in unison, and went back to sleep.

While Lily was trying to sleep, she wondered if being here at Dimmsdale, or in a cartoon world, was giving her this ability to see the future. Not wanting to think about it more tonight, she immediately fell fast asleep.

 **I hope you guys liked it. So Lily has agreed to help Timmy with his plan. What else is going to happen? Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. A Double Threat

**Here's the next one. I hope you like it!**

Since it was a Saturday morning, Timmy only woke up at 9:45. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn which he covered with his hand. He then turned to see that his bed was empty.

"Good morning Timmy!" said his cheerful fairy godparents in unison who poofed into their normal forms and flew towards their godchild.

"Morning guys," Timmy said with a smile. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Downstairs in the living room," said Cosmo.

"She told us she felt like a movie and we said that's all right just as long as she kept it quiet since you were still asleep," said Wanda.

He thought, " _Wow, how surprisingly considerate of her."_ and then said, "Well she certainly kept it quiet, for I slept like a baby," and then stretched his arms, got up, and proceeded to the door. "I'd like to see what she's watching, I'll see you guys later."

"Later dude!" said Cosmo.

"The last time I heard you say that was back in the 70s," said Wanda with a surprised and confused expression on her face.

"What can I say? 70s habits," said Cosmo with a grin, and the two kissed followed by a hug.

While coming down from the stairs Timmy said, "Morning Lily, whatcha watching?"

Lily was sitting on the couch on its left side watching the TV. When she heard Timmy's voice she turned to where he was and replied with a giggle, "Good morning kind host," then said "I saw you have _The Lion King_ and I felt like watching it. It's one of my all-time Disney favorites," She finished with an excited grin.

"Seen my parents?"

"I think your dad is in the garage inventing something, and your mom had to go and pick something up. Luckily you don't have Vicky today."

"Yeah that's true, now I suddenly feel like watching the movie."

Timmy sat far on the right side of the couch and both kids were watching the film, they were at the part when Scar orders the 3 main hyenas to chase and kill Simba after the horrific death of his father Mufasa. When they sensed that Timmy's parents weren't around, the two fairies disguised themselves as pillows and joined in with the viewing of the film.

Once they got to the part when _Hakuna Matata_ was playing, Lily immediately burst into song.

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _What a wonderful phrase_

 _Hakuna Matata_

 _Ain't no passing craze_

 _It means no worries_

 _For the rest of your days_

 _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata_

While the music was playing, Lily turned and in a stunned fashion saw Timmy and the two disguised fairies having their jaws dropped.

"You can sing too?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Lily said with a nervous laugh.

"You sing beautifully," said Wanda with a grin.

Cosmo and Timmy nodded with their jaws still dropped.

"Thank you Wanda," the young girl replied with a smile.

Timmy suddenly lit up, "Oh man, you just gave me another idea."

"Let me guess, you want me to sing at your dance too?"

"Man you're good. Yes."

Lily raised her eyebrow. Realizing what her expression meant, Timmy said "Please."

In a second, Lily replied "Oui."

"Oui?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda inaudibly whispered to him of what it means. "Oh," He said with a smile.

While hugging Lily again in a tight fashion that she could barely breathe Timmy said, "Thank you Lily, thank you!"

"No problem," she responded with a smile.

"Hey, we still need to find out what kind of music and singers Trixie likes."

"We can do that!" the two disguised fairies said in unison.

Immediately Timmy said, "I wish I knew what kind of music Trixie likes!" Both fairies glowed their wands and lots of CD's poofed in front of the kids.

"Cher, Journey…"

"Celine Dion, ABBA, Survivor…She sure likes a lot of female singers," said Timmy.

"Yeah…I love these bands and singers so this should be a piece of cake for your plan."

"I don't see a piece of cake," said Cosmo in a disappointing tone who was looking around the room.

"Here sweetie," grinned Wanda who poofed a slice of vanilla and mint flavored cake in front of him.

"Yay!" shouted Cosmo cheerily, and proceeded to gobble the whole slice up.

"Any idea what you're gonna perform?" said Timmy, who was removing cake crumbs from all over his body.

"Yip," Lily said with a smile. "But shouldn't you ask the people in charge of the performers appearing on stage if you can sign up?"

"I think so. I'll remember to ask on Monday."

"Awesome. Can we now talk about how I magically got here into your world?"

"Yeah sure."

"I have an idea. Why don't we head into your room, disguise ourselves as goldfish, and talk in your fishbowl?"

"That's a great idea Lily," said Wanda.

The children headed upstairs to Timmy's room and closed the door behind them. "I wish we could be goldfish!" the young boy said. The two fairies grinned and glowed their wands, and the two kids were poofed into goldfish and landed inside the fishbowl.

 **I hope you guys liked this one. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Lily's Story, and a Surprise

**Here's the next one, and so far one of my favorite chapters. I hope you like it!**

Everyone checked to see if Timmy's room was clear. Once there was complete silence, Lily began her story.

"Okay, so you guys know that I magically came in here through some big orange-colored black hole right?"

Both Timmy and his disguised fairy godparents nodded in agreement.

"Okay well, I was at home watching your show when all of a sudden that hole came from out of nowhere, sucked me into it, knocked me unconscious, and next thing you know I found myself here. I wish I knew how to get back home. But I don't want to abandon you of course in your time of need of impressing Trixie."

"Thanks Lily," said Timmy, "but it's not fair of me keeping you here when you have to get back home."

Cosmo and Wanda were impressed with Timmy's awareness of being selfish while also listening attentively to Lily's story.

"Hey," Lily said reassuringly, "I told you before, I want and love to help you out. I would never abandon a friend," she finished with a smile.

And with that, everyone joined for a group hug. Afterwards, Timmy said with a grin, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Lily said in a curious tone.

"I wish you guys grant anything that Lily wants, except bad wishes!" Timmy exclaimed.

The two fairies widely smiled and glowed their wands. There was a big poof in the fishbowl.

"Really? I get wishes? Anything I want except bad ones?" Lily asked in a surprised tone.

"Yip," grinned Timmy.

"Aww Timmy thank you so much," And with that, the young girl gave him a tight but good hug.

"So what's your first wish?" Wanda said with excitement.

"I'm thirsty, wish for water," Cosmo said dreamily.

"But Cosmo we are underwater," said Lily.

"Oh," Cosmo then opened wide and took a mouthful of water and swallowed it. A second later he gagged and said with a disappointed expression, "This water is salty."

"Of course it is," said his wife with an annoyed look on her face.

Lily laughed and then said, "My first wish is, well perhaps it would be easier if we were back in my world but, there is a friend of mine, a young boy named Freddy, he's 13 and an orphan. Sometimes I come to visit him at the orphanage and have a great time, but I think that deep down he wants loving and supportive parents, and I don't blame him, everyone wants parents like that, therefore, I wish he finds parents who will love him, take care of him, and treat him as their own son."

"We can try if your wish works in your world," said Wanda, and the two fairies glowed their wands with tears in their eyes.

"Hopefully I'll be able to see if my wish has been granted when I return home," Lily said in an optimistic tone.

Timmy was surprised to see that Lily's first wish was a selfless one, and not one for herself.

"Anything else Lily?", asked Cosmo.

"I have another one, but that depends on your parents," Lily said who looked at Timmy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do they like it when you are showing them something cool?"

"Yeah whenever they're home, why?"

"I'd like to sing and give them a dance performance."

"What song are you going to sing and dance to?" asked Wanda in a curious tone.

"You'll see," Lily said with a cheeky smile.

 **I hope you guys liked this one as much as me writing it. So Lily can now have wishes granted! What will she wish for next? And what is her chosen song? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. A Double Performance

**Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for the next one, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh Timmy!" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Turner in unison outside of Timmy's door.

"My parents! I wish me and Lily were kids again!" shouted Timmy, and the two disguised fairies glowed their wands and the children immediately turned back to normal.

"Come in," said the 10-year-old.

"Is everything all right honey? You've been awfully quiet up here," said Mrs. Turner.

"Uh yeah all good, we were just uh-"

"Playing a game," Lily said quickly.

"Ooh, what kind of game?" Mr. Turner asked ecstatically.

"Seeing who could be quiet the longest," replied the young girl.

Timmy was surprised by Lily's odd yet fast thinking for an answer and then said, "Yeah what she said. She beat me through."

"It takes practice."

"Well, you two better come down for supper soon," said Mrs. Turner with a smile.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I want to ask you, after supper can I give you a performance?"

"Ooh, what kind of performance?" Mr. Turner asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," grinned Lily.

"Oh of course Lily," said Mrs. Turner.

"Thank you so much," said the young girl.

The dinner consisted of quiche with spinach, broccoli, feta, and tuna. Mrs. Turner made and cooked it herself and received a lot of compliments about it.

"Mmm thank you Mrs. Turner, that was exquisite!" exclaimed Lily.

Both Timmy and his father nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm glad you liked it everyone," Mrs. Turner said with a smile. "Now let's clean our plates and then head to the living room for Lily's performance." They all cooperated with cleaning their plates as well as the kitchen. Then they went to the living room with Timmy and his parents sitting on the couch.

"Oh gosh I forgot my costume, I'll be right back," Lily said while running to Timmy's room.

Once Lily got inside the room Wanda asked her, "What's wrong Lily?"

"I forgot my costume for my performance. I just need to look up on the internet for it."

Lily rushed to Timmy's computer and typed on the search engine, then she looked for a music video and took a glimpse at it.

"Okay, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had that outfit please."

"You got it Lily!" exclaimed Cosmo, and the two fairies raised their wands.

Lily looked at her attire with joy. "Awesome thanks guys, lastly Wanda I wish you were my ear microphone, and Cosmo a spotlight." They glowed their wands with excitement.

Back in the living room, Timmy and his parents were waiting for Lily when all of a sudden the room went completely black. "Hey what gives?" said Mr. Turner in an irritated tone. Music started playing and light and dark blue colors were glowing all over the room, then there was a spotlight of Lily walking slowly down the stairs. Her outfit consisted of a shiny light-turquoise headdress, flats, silky pants, T-shirt, and a buttoned-up jacket of the same color. She began to slowly dance to the instrumental sections of the song, then started to sing while also performed freestyle dancing to the lyrics.

 _No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one_

 _Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough_

 _What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need a love to feel strong  
Cause I've got time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you_

 _Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough_

 _Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore_

 _Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough_

When the song ended, there was a round of applause from the Turner family, whistles and claps.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Lily said with a smile.

"You should definitely go for working on the stage," Mrs. Turner said happily.

"Yeah," Timmy and his father said in unison.

"I'll get there guys. I certainly will." Lily said confidently.

"Well, we better get some sleep now," Mr. Turner said before he yawned.

"Off to bed you two," said Mrs. Turner, and the children headed to Timmy's room followed by the parents behind them. Everyone said goodnight before going into their respective rooms.

After checking that his mother and father were sound asleep, Timmy closed his door and the two fairies appeared in their normal forms.

"Wow, you put on a spectacular show tonight," said the pink-haired fairy.

"Thanks a lot for tonight's wishes you two," Lily said with a grin.

"You're welcome," Cosmo and Wanda said at the same time and smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be just as great at the dance on Tuesday evening," Timmy said with excitement.

"Oh my word 3 days?" asked the young girl.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Timmy asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm just surprised it's that soon. Don't worry, I have ideas on what I'm going to perform. But I must still sign up. Please don't forget to ask on Monday."

"I won't."

Lily turned to the two fairies, "Please remind him if he forgets."

"You got it," they replied simultaneously with a salute.

Lily grinned and yawned, "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for bed."

"Me too," said Timmy who also yawned.

"Us too," said the two fairy godparents in unison.

They all went to their respective resting locations; Lily in Timmy's bed, Timmy on the extra mattress, and the two fairies disguised as goldfish in their fishbowl.

Lily looked at everyone and smiled, "Good night y'all."

Everyone immediately fell asleep, and this time, Lily had no nightmares.

 **What did you guys think of that? Please comment. The song is _Believe_ by Cher. What will happen next? Find out in the upcoming chapter.**


	12. Monday Adventures

**Here's the next chapter, and another one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy!  
**  
At school, Timmy remembered to ask the people in charge of the stage performers to put a slot in for Lily. They said that everyone can only do 5 performances on stage. Timmy reminded himself to tell her all the information once he's done for the day. Before he left for the school bus, Lily asked if he needed her as a bodyguard in case Francis was going to bully him again, but the young boy reassured her that it was all right, and said that if he got into trouble, he can always call Cosmo and Wanda so that they can tell her if he needed help.

While Timmy was at school, Lily was introducing the two fairies to a fun game called Jenga. The rules consisted of a player who removes a piece of a construction without making it tumble. Cosmo hilariously kept on losing because he always selected the same column that caused the structure to fall every time.

"Hey I noticed you didn't mumble last night, I take it you had no nightmares?" Wanda asked in a curious tone.

Lily smiled and said proudly, "No nightmares. And yet I wonder, if my last nightmare was a vision of some sort."

Wanda shrugged, "Could be."

"I wonder what your next vision will be," said Cosmo excitedly.

Lily grinned and said in an optimistic tone, "Hopefully something good Cosmo…something good."

Timmy arrived home 2 hours later and saw that there was fun commotion in his room.

The young girl smiled, "Hey, how was school?"

"Wasn't so bad, at least I had no Francis trouble today," Timmy said in a cheery tone.

"Aw that's great," said Lily, "Did you see Trixie?"

"Yip, but as usual she ignored me, she won't after tomorrow night's event," Timmy said confidently.

"I'll bet so," Lily said with a grin.

Timmy joined in with the playing of Jenga, Lily explained the rules and all four had a hilarious and fun time. Timmy also remembered to tell Lily about how many performances a participant can get onstage for the dance. The young girl replied enthusiastically, "Got it. Luckily I'm prepared with my five chosen songs."

"We can't wait!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Thanks a lot you guys," said Lily, and all came in for a group hug.

"Can we please go to the park tonight?"

"Why?" asked Timmy.

"I feel like seeing some nocturnal and natural beauty there. Night-time beauty is always wonderful, not to mention soothing for the soul."

"Yeah sure."

Lily said with excitement, "Awesome! Thanks so much!"

Timmy smiled, "No problem."

After the children had supper with Timmy's parents, which this time was pork mince cakes with sweet potato and spinach, and checked to see if they were fast asleep, they were poofed outside of Timmy's house.

"Shall we?" asked the 10-year-old.

"Let's shall. I wish you guys were pegasi!"

The two fairies grinned and glowed their wands, there was a poof and there in front of the kids stood two beautiful winged horses. Lily climbed on top of Wanda, and Timmy on top of Cosmo, and off they flew to the park.

"Now this is riding in style," Lily said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Timmy.

"Wahoo!" shouted everybody in unison as the pegasi flew at a tremendous speed.

After 10 minutes of flying, they landed softly at the park. The location looked absolutely gorgeous similar to the daytime. There was a number of fireflies flying around like they were creating their own light show. The wind was blowing through the trees like music. Various sounds were heard that included owls hooting, crickets chirping, and other nocturnal animals.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into squirrels and were near the kids who sat down on the dark-colored grass and observed their surroundings.

"I've always wanted to ride on a Pegasus. I can tick that off my fantasy bucket list," laughed Lily.

"You actually made a fantasy bucket list?" asked the young boy.

Lily uttered a mock-embarrassed laugh, "Yeah, a bit silly isn't it?"

"No not at all. I think it's kinda cool."

Lily smiled, "Thanks. Do you come here a lot?"

"No he doesn't," said Cosmo. "You know what they say, 'honesty is the best…uh…' "

Wanda said with a grin, "Policy."

"Yeah…wait what?" Cosmo asked in a confused tone. Wanda rolled her eyes while smilingly sighing.

Both kids laughed. There came a sudden meow and everyone turned to see that it was a calico cat about to pounce on an injured robin that was lying at the bottom of a tree.

"I wish you guys were Rottweilers!" Lily said quickly.

The disguised fairies glowed their wands and they turned into the aforementioned and vicious dogs. They approached the cat who became immediately scared at the sight of them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size…"

Wanda finished her husband's sentence, "…you bully?"

The cat ran for its life, away from the injured bird and into the bushes. Lily then went to the robin who was shaking with fear. "Shh, it's okay." She reached out her hands and gently held it. The bird then got comfortable when Lily started to quietly stroke it, which it reacted affectionately. Both Timmy and the disguised fairies looked in awe. They knew since they met her, that Lily had a gentle nature, but they did not think that she would be good with animals.

"I wish this robin's injuries were gone, and he was back in his own nest," said Lily.

The two disguised fairies smiled and glowed their wands. The bird instantly became healed and was brought back to his own home far from the park.

"How did you do that?" asked Timmy in a curious tone.

"Do what?" Lily said puzzled.

"You know, how you tamed it?"

"I really don't know, I've always had a special connection with animals for as long as I can remember, like I'm gentle and firm if necessary, they trust me and allow me to pet them."

Timmy smirked, "Would you pet a spider?"

"That depends," Lily said defensively. "If it's a big one, maybe not."

They all laughed. There was a poof and Cosmo said, "Lily, look at me! I'm scary!" He was taking the form of a Daddy long-legs spider. Lily giggled and said, "Nice try Cosmo." "Aw, darn it!" he said in a disappointed tone. There was another poof. "Run spider, run"! said his wife who was a Goliath tarantula. Cosmo screamed, hid behind Timmy, and poofed back into his normal form. Wanda also poofed back into her normal form with a wide grin on her face, and all laughed except Cosmo who had an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, you'll get better at scaring," Lily said to Cosmo.

"You think so?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"Hey, I have an idea. Okay guys, I wish I was a cat please!" The two fairies glowed their wands and Lily poofed into a black and white shorthair cat.

"Cool, I have claws." She said with excitement, and ran to the nearest tree and climbed up to the first branch. "Oh man, who knew that climbing by cat claws is so much fun?" She clawed her way down and behind her was a poof. "Oh Lily!" cried Timmy, he was now a ferocious Dalmatian who started to growl and chase after her.

Lily shouted in an irritated tone while running, "Aaah, Timmy this is not funny!" Timmy was laughing while still chasing her, and the two fairies watched from nearby and also laughed.

"Okay okay enough enough" said the tired girl who approached to the two fairies. "I wish I was human again please." They glowed their wands and Lily was poofed back into her normal form.

"Me too please," said Timmy who was panting. There was another poof and Timmy was also back in his human form.

Timmy chuckled and said, "You gotta admit, that was fun."

"Yeah okay," smiled Lily.

"It's getting late, you two better get some sleep for tomorrow," said Wanda.

"Yeah. Can we take the long way please?" asked Lily.

The two fairies grinned and poofed back into pegasi. Lily climbed on top of Wanda, and Timmy on top of Cosmo, and they flew back at great speed.

They softly made it back to Timmy's home and were poofed into his room.

"Thanks a lot you guys for all the fun today," whispered Lily.

"You're welcome Lily," said Wanda.

The children got into their respective beds and the two fairies poofed into goldfish back in their fishbowl.

"Good night everybody," said the young girl who yawned.

"Good night," everyone else said simultaneously.

Lily fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

 **I hope you guys liked this one. What will happen next? And how will the dance go? Find out in the upcoming chapter!**


	13. I'm Home?

**Here's the next one. I hope you like it. It is perhaps one of the most saddest and quite shocking chapters that I've ever written, considering the situation that is about to happen.**

Lily opened her eyes, and to her shock, discovered she was back in her own bed at her student residence.

While looking around her room she panicked, "What? But how did I get back home? No…no. I can't abandon him, I can't."

She thought, _"Was everything a dream?"_ It was impossible for it felt very real to her.

"Lily!" shouted Charlotte Jayson, one of her neighbours from outside her door.

"Come in."

"Hey are you okay? I heard you say something about abandoning someone?"

"Oh gosh no, it's a…friend of mine back home who needs assistance with his research project about wolves in Alaska, and I told him I'd gladly help him with some movies to give him an idea on their behaviour. And I was reminding myself to get it for him when I get home."

"Oh okay, when is your first class?"

Lily remembered it was Tuesday so that meant only one class for her. She checked her desk clock and saw the time was 9:30. Her Theatre class commenced at 12:00, so she would have enough time to shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and be ready to go. Luckily, she lived opposite the street of her venue, so she can always go five minutes early to make it on time.

"It's at 12 and yours?"

"Mine is at 10:30, got Animal Biology," Charlotte said enthusiastically.

Lily shared her excitement, "Oh what fun!"

"Gotta get ready, I'll see you later," Charlotte left the room and closed the door behind her.

While showering, getting dressed, making tea, and having a fruit salad, Lily couldn't stop thinking about how she managed to get back home, as well as how to get back to Dimmsdale.

Before leaving, Lily checked to see if she had everything she needed. Her outfit was a pair of red Converse All-Star boots that reached close to her knees, a black skater skirt, a light-turquoise T-shirt, black and white checker ear studs, and a red and black checker hoodie in case the weather was cold.

Once she checked everything, she locked her room and headed to her Drama building. The topic today was different types of documentary films, but Lily was thinking about her aforementioned dilemma. When class was finished, she headed straight back to her residence and room, for she felt like watching episodes of _The Fairly Oddparents_. While watching, she cried but softly as to not disturb her neighbours. Eventually she collapsed on her bed and cried non-stop.

 _"I wish I was back with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda,"_ Lily thought to herself.

 **I hope you guys liked this one. So Lily magically found herself back home! Will she find a way to get back to Timmy and his fairy godparents? Find out in the upcoming chapter!**


	14. The Dance Part 1

**Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry that I've not been posting for a while, life keeps one busy. I hope you like this one, it is another one of my favorite chapters!**

Just like Lily, everyone was shocked to see her disappear.

"Where did she go?" Timmy asked in a worried tone. Lily had told him more than once that she wanted to help him impress Trixie, and that she would never go back on her word.

"I wish we knew honey," said Wanda, sharing his concern.

"But look at this way, you might still get a chance to dance with Trixie," said Cosmo smiling, trying to cheer his godchild up, but with no avail, for Timmy looked down in sadness, as well as his fairy godparents.

They tried to take the rest of the day as positive as they could. But it didn't feel the same without Lily. While Timmy was at school, Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as butterflies and saw outside of his classroom that he still looked miserable. They figured it was either Lily or not getting to dance with Trixie or both. The day felt a long one for all of them.

Timmy's parents were, of course, oblivious about the fact that Lily mysteriously vanished. After they dropped off their son at his school, Mrs. Turner asked with a smile, "Is Lily going to be here tonight?"

"No, she had to go back home," he responded with a sad tone.

Mr. Turner grinned, "Well I'm sure you'll have some fun anyway son."

"Bye sweetie, we'll see you in 3 and a half hours!" shouted Mrs. Turner and the car drove away.

Tonight was the big night; the school dance, but something was missing. Both Timmy and his fairy godparents were heartbroken that Lily didn't even say a proper goodbye to them. Timmy was especially hurt that Lily wasn't there to help him impress Trixie, so he thought he'll just roll with the punches and try to have a great time, even if it meant no Lily, and no dancing with Trixie since she was anyway dancing with Chad and Tad. Timmy saw how beautiful Trixie looked; she was wearing red ballet shoes, red hoops, a white diamond necklace, red lipstick, a red silk dress that reached to her knees and had her black hair in her usual ponytail style. Both Chad and Tad were wearing white tuxedos, black shoes, and they, of course, had their sunglasses with them. Timmy watched jealously yet hopelessly at them for dancing with his crush.

While everyone was getting juice, eating some chips, or dancing with their partner, Timmy was standing against the wall close to the exit door. He was wearing a black tuxedo matched with a top hat that had a pink band around it, and black shoes. Cosmo and Wanda were dancing close to their godchild. "I miss Lily guys," Timmy said sadly.

"Us too sweetie," said Wanda. Timmy wished that the two fairies were disguised as kids as to not feel lonely throughout the evening. Cosmo was also wearing a black tuxedo with a green shirt, black shoes, and a top hat with a green band around it. Wanda was wearing pink flats, pink lipstick, green ear studs, and a beautiful green T-shirt dress that reached to her knees. The two were passionately and joyfully dancing while Timmy was looking on, happy seeing that they were having a good time.

All of a sudden the dance floor went pitch-black, all the children and adults gasped and moaned "Aww."

"Hey, what gives?" Timmy said in a disappointed tone.

Music started playing. White lights immediately began to flash around the room as well as show a dark silhouette onstage.

 _When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
_ _There's only one way up  
_ _So your heart's got to go there_

Then a followspot light showed the singer's face. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda couldn't believe their eyes. They all widely grinned.

Lily.

 _Through the darkest nights  
_ _See the light shine bright  
_ _When heroes fall in love or war_

When Lily sang the previous lyric, she pointed to Timmy who smiled.

 _They live forever_

Before the next lyric in the song, a spotlight shone on Lily, who looked beautiful with her normal curly hair, her black glasses, and her outfit consisted of white All-Star Converse shoes, denim jeans, a black T-shirt, a red bandana tied around her neck that was on her right side, a short-sleeve white blazer, small diamond ear studs, and pink lipstick. The young girl also performed some freestyle dancing while simultaneously singing her song. The crowd, including Timmy and the two disguised fairies, also started to dance and sing along. Every time Lily sang "for the lonely", she pointed to various people in the crowd, including those, children and adults alike, who are considered losers, misfits, and outcasts by their peers.

 _This is a song for the lonely_ _  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there for you_

 _Well love don't need a reason_ _  
She can pick you up  
Or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing_

 _This is a song for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there for you_

 _(Don't give up)  
So let it find you  
(Just hold on)  
Wherever you may go  
(Don't give up)  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no_

 _This is a song for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause there's someone there for you_

 _It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright_

 _This is a song  
A song for the lonely  
And that's not you only  
Through the darkest night  
You're gonna see the light_

 _Love don't need a reason  
Just to leave you bleeding_

 _Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there (2x)_

 _This is a song for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer?  
'Cause someone's there for you_

When the song ended, there was a big round of applause, full of whistles and cheers, especially from Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and even Trixie.

Lily had a big smile on her face, gave a short head bow, and said, "Thank you so much everybody!" and she walked backward with a big curtain closing in front of her.

While Lily was backstage, she heard the next band come up and music playing, this time it was a boy band singing a Backstreet Boys cover of _Larger than Life_.

"Lily!" cried Timmy and his fairy godparents who were now in their fairy forms coming from behind her.

"Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda!" Lily ran towards them and gave a massive hug with a big grin. "Man am I happy to see you guys!"

"Us too sweetie," said Wanda contently.

"Where have you been? I thought you abandoned me," said Timmy.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because this morning you were gone and we didn't know if something bad happened to you."

"I'll try to make this story short as possible. This morning, I found myself back in my own room in my world. I panicked because I didn't know how I got back home and that you needed my help tonight, and I didn't know how to get back here. So this afternoon, after watching more of your show, I cried nonstop and wished that I could be with you guys, then suddenly there was a shake in my room and the orange-colored black hole appeared again, and I found myself in your room, again, no one was at home not even your parents, so I went to Dimmsdale to buy this outfit you're seeing, then to your school to confirm I was performing 4 songs and prepared the song you saw just now. And I figured you guys would be here so I thought I make a surprise return," Lily finished with a smile on her face.

Cosmo grinned, "You sure surprised us."

"Yeah, I've known it before but I should have trusted you more," said Timmy.

"Hey, remember? I never go back on my word."

The two kids hugged each other with the two fairies joining in.

"I'm so glad you're back," said Timmy.

"Me too," said the young girl.

"So are we," said Wanda and Cosmo in unison.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as me writing it. The song is "Song for the Lonely" by Cher. Now that Lily has returned to Dimmsdale and reunited with Timmy and his fairy godparents, what will happen next at the dance? Find out in the upcoming chapter! P.S Thank you all very very much for spending time on reading my story, it is greatly appreciated!**


	15. The Dance Part 2

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"Shall we grab some food while you're having your break?" asked Timmy.

Lily said, "You've just read my mind, you have no idea how hungry I am." They all laughed. "But first, guys, I wish I had this outfit for my next vocal performance, and this dress and pair of flats please."

She showed the two fairies pictures of what she wanted from a fashion magazine she found at a shop while looking for the outfit she wore during her first song. Cosmo and Wanda grinned and glowed their wands. There was a poof and inside a brown bag was her next attire as well as her other chosen garments.

"Thank you so much, guys! I'll join you all shortly." Lily went to the nearest bathroom to change. Timmy and the rest meanwhile made their way to the main venue. Cosmo and Wanda immediately poofed into kids and their evening outfits before Timmy reached the food table. It was packed with chocolate bars with different flavours, the same deal with chips, jelly beans, candy snakes, water and soda. There was also beef jerky, mixed nuts, and salami sticks.

7 minutes later, Lily saw the snack location and her friends and walked up to them, "Hey guys, sorry if I kept you waiting." Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were stunned. The young girl was wearing a beautiful midnight blue T-shirt dress that reached close to her knees with black ballet flats. She kept her pink lipstick and small diamond studs on, and was even wearing her yin-yang necklace.

"You look gorgeous Lily," said Wanda.

She smiled and said with a surprised expression, "Thanks Wanda, so do you."

"Thank you."

Lily turned to Timmy and Cosmo and grinned, "And gentlemen, don't you look smart tonight."

Both of them chuckled and blushed with their hands behind their backs, which caused Lily and Wanda to giggle together.

The young girl saw that there was delicious food on the table and took small pieces of each treat as well as a paper cup glass of water.

"Can I interest you with a chocolate bar Wanda?" Lily said with a cheeky smile.

"Ohh you rascal," laughed Wanda. "Dark chocolate please."

Lily found one from the chocolate bowl and handed it to the pink-haired disguised fairy.

"Thanks," smiled Wanda who then started to gobble the whole bar in one big gulp.

"Ooh, ooh, pass me some soda please," exclaimed Cosmo.

Lily handed to him a paper cup of red berry soda. Cosmo swallowed the whole thing including the cup, then let out an abrupt and loud belch. No one in the room noticed except his wife, his godchild, and Lily. They all guffawed with Timmy and Lily laughing so hard that they fell on the floor laughing.

"So what's your next song?" asked Wanda curiously.

"You'll see," Lily said with an excited grin.

"Hey, I have a song request if you don't mind," said Timmy.

"Don't mind at all, whatever you requesting I hope I know it," said the young girl.

Timmy approached Lily and whispered inaudibly to her ear with Cosmo and Wanda listening closely.

"Ooooh, I know and love that song!" exclaimed Lily. "With pleasure," she said with a cheeky smile. "I'll sing it as my second last song."

"Thank you Lily! Thank you!" Timmy gave her a tight hug, which she responded with the same action.

"You're welcome."

"What is your last song anyway?" asked the curious 10-year-old.

Lily replied with a grin, "You'll see."

After the boy band, there was another music group that consisted of both boys and girls, and they performed a cover song of _Dance to the Music_. Everyone danced and showed off their best moves.

"Up next, Lily!" shouted a bald-haired announcer. The crowd was cheering.

"Good luck!" cried Timmy and the two disguised fairies.

Lily turned her head to face them, "Thanks guys!" while running to the exit door, proceeded her way to backstage, changed her outfit, and was waiting for the curtain to open.

Once again, the room went dark and music started to play. White lights were flashing around the room at a medium speed before going fast. Then a spotlight shone on Lily onstage, and the crowd began to scream joyously. Her outfit was a black gangster hat with a white band around it, black ankle-length boots, denim shorts that reached to her knees, a magenta-colored T-shirt as well as ear hoops, a long sleeveless lime-green cardigan, a bald eagle necklace, and pink lipstick. She performed freestyle dance movements while singing at the same time, and the audience soon followed with them dancing and singing along.

 _I look up to the little bird  
That glides across the sky  
He sings the clearest melody  
It makes me want to cry  
It makes me want to sit right down  
And cry, cry, cry, yeah_

 _I walk along the city streets  
So dark with rage and fear  
And I, I wish that I could be that bird  
And fly away from here  
I wish I had the wings to fly away from here, yeah_

 _But mamma, I feel so low  
Mamma, where do I go?  
Mamma, what do I know?  
Mamma, we reap what we sow  
They always said that you knew best  
But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now  
I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed  
So I've just got to put these wings to test_

 _For I am just a troubled soul  
Who's weighted  
Weighted to the ground  
Give me the strength to carry on  
Till I can lay my burden down  
Give me the strength to lay this burden down, down, down, yeah  
Give me the strength to lay it down  
Lay it down, lay it down_

 _But mamma, I feel so low  
Mamma, where do I go?  
Mamma, what do I know?  
Mamma, we reap what we sow  
They always said that you knew best  
But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now  
I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed  
So I've just got to put these wings to test_

 _I feel so low  
Mamma, where do I go?  
Mamma, what do I know?  
Mamma, we reap what we sow  
Put you one more time_

When the song ended, there was another loud cheer from the audience, especially from Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Lily gave a big smile, another short head bow and said, "Thank you very much everyone!" and walked in a backward fashion while waving at everyone with the backstage curtain closing in front of her.

 **I hope you guys liked this one as much as me writing it. The song is _Little Bird_ by Annie Lennox. What will happen next at the dance? Find out in the upcoming chapter! And thank you all very very much for the awesome reviews so far and your time reading my story! I appreciate it greatly! **


	16. The Dance Part 3

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

While backstage, the young girl changed to her midnight blue outfit, and then thought, " _Cosmo, Wanda, please, I need you._ "

Suddenly the two disguised fairies appeared behind her, she turned and said, "How did you know I needed you guys just now?"

"Well, since we've met you, both of us developed a telepathic link that tingles if you're calling us or in trouble," said Wanda.

"Really? That is amazing," Lily said with a surprised expression on her face. "Thanks guys," she said with a grin.

"What you need?" smiled Cosmo.

Lily got out her fashion magazine from her bag and showed a particular outfit to them. "I wish I had this outfit please."

Cosmo and Wanda grinned widely and glowed their wands. There was a poof and the outfit appeared in front of Lily, who then folded it perfectly and placed it in her bag. "Thank you so much guys." The three of them joined in for a group hug with big smiles on their faces. "You're welcome Lily," said Wanda contently.

Then they made their way from backstage to join Timmy at the food table.

While there was a one-boy band playing, who was actually quite talented with his multiple instruments that consisted of a harp, accordion, and other instruments, Lily, Timmy, and the two disguised fairies were talking and eating at the same time.

"Hey, we heard at school today that Mr. Crocker is sick with flu, thank goodness-"

Lily giggled as she knew that the lunatic of a teacher caused trouble for Timmy and his fairy godparents in the past and continues to do so in the present.

"So that means kids in his class have a day off tomorrow, what do you wanna do?"

Lily responded to Timmy's question, "Oh I think a movie from your collection and…hey why don't we create a fantasy virtual-reality game where a player can choose any kind of mythical creature they want to be with specific powers, and fight antagonists who wish to conquer the world?"

Timmy was surprised by the fact that the young girl liked video games and the fantasy genre. He smiled, "That sounds great! I'm in for it."

"What movie do you feel like watching tomorrow?"

"What about the first _Die Hard_ movie?" Timmy said with a smirk.

"I'm saying this because I'm your friend, but you're not old enough to watch it yet. And don't even think about wishing you were older, we all saw how that went," said Lily, recalling the one episode when Timmy's wish to be older did not go well as planned, and the fact that he nearly lost Cosmo and Wanda for it.

"Aww," Timmy said sadly, which caused Lily and the two disguised fairies to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."

"But hey, that's why you have to live and appreciate every single moment in your life while growing up," the young girl said.

"That's true," said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded in unison.

"What do you suggest we watch tomorrow?"

Lily responded, "Let's look at your collection tomorrow and decide together."

"Sounds good to me."

When the one-boy band finished his performance, the announcer stepped up to the microphone and said that there will now be a short break for bands and solo singers and that everyone can dance in the meantime with music coming from the loudspeakers.

When Van Halen's "Jump" started to play, it caused Lily to dance madly and energetically.

"I love this song! Come on y'all join me!"

And with that, they ran to the dance floor and showed off their best moves, including air-guitar and air-synthesizer movements.

After the song ended, Lily, Timmy, and his disguised fairy godparents felt incredibly thirsty after all the dancing and proceeded to the food table. While Lily had a paper cup of water, the rest had soda; Timmy had blueberry, Cosmo had red-berry, and Wanda had lemonade. Afterwards, Timmy and Cosmo burped as a result of their beverages, but that was nothing compared to Lily and Wanda who surprisingly also belched but louder than them. It astounded all of them and they ended up laughing.

While more songs were playing, the group would dance to some and take a break by watching the other kids and adults show their best and cool dance movements.

Then the announcer appeared onstage. "Up next, Lily!"

"Hey guys, do you want to join me this time?" asked the young girl.

Both Timmy and the two disguised fairies had an astonished look on their faces followed by a wide smile, "We'd be honored," said Timmy.

They left the dance room and reached backstage. While Lily was changing outfits in the bathroom, the rest were changing to their dance clothes which they immediately wished for, which consisted of 3 different colored bandanas; Timmy and Cosmo wearing red and purple respectively that they tied around their heads that makes one think of Rambo, and Wanda had a magenta bandana tied around her neck. Their T-shirts differed in terms of color; Timmy was wearing white, Cosmo a green one, and Wanda a yellow one. All 3 of them were wearing black All-Star Converse shoes and black denim jeans.

"You guys look awesome," said Lily, coming from behind them. They turned to see that this time, Lily was wearing blue and white sneakers, black denim jeans, a neon blue T-shirt, and a bright orange bandana tied around her neck on her right-hand side, she kept her small diamond ear studs and pink lipstick.

"So do you Lily," grinned Wanda.

Lily smiled at them, "Thanks, ready?"

They all smirked. "Let's rock," said the young girl enthusiastically.

When Lily reappeared onstage, the audience cheered for her again. Timmy and his disguised fairy godparents were waiting in the darkest section onstage for Lily to begin her first dance movement for the song.

"Thank you so much everyone. A friend of mine has asked me to perform this next song, and it is dedicated to Trixie Tang." Trixie looked surprised and excited. Music started playing. Everyone was loudly screaming with cheer. Lily began to express someone playing piano, then one by one a spotlight shone on Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda performing the same movement. Then Lily began to sing and perform freestyle dancing in between, with Timmy and the two disguised fairies serving as backup singers and dancers, who stunned the crowd.

 _Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on_

 _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

 _Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on_

 _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

The whole group performed air-guitaring in a breathtaking and synchronized fashion.

 _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

Lily then encouraged the audience to sing along while they were performing vocally.

 _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people_

 _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people_

When the song ended, everyone gave another big round of applause. Claps and whistles. Trixie was touched. She questioned, _"how did the person who dedicated the song to me, knew it is one of my favorite songs?"_

The group had wide grins on their faces. They turned to each other, and all simultaneously bowed to the crowd. "Thank you all so much!" they shouted in unison. Then they walked backwards and the backstage curtains closed in front of them.

"You guys were awesome back there!" exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"Thanks," said the rest at the same time happily.

"Do you think Trixie noticed?" asked Cosmo.

"Of course she did. She had a big smile on her face during the whole thing," Wanda said confidently.

"Well I wonder what she's going to say to you," said Lily turning to Timmy.

"Me too, but before we get to that, I need the bathroom," said the young boy.

"Us too," the two disguised fairies said simultaneously.

"Just don't forget that you have to use the door for now," giggled Lily, remembering the one episode when Cosmo and Wanda were turned into humans for the first time, and thought that they could go through walls like they normally do in their fairy forms, but hilariously ended up bumping their heads with it.

"Duly noted," said Cosmo contently.

When they reached the bathroom, the kids went in the men's and ladies rooms respectively first with Cosmo and Wanda following. The two were busy talking to each other that they failed to notice that they were walking straight to the doors, which resulted in both of them accidentally hitting their heads and landing on the floor. Lily heard it, opened the ladies door, and saw what happened.

"Did you guys forget?" asked Lily.

"Uhh…no," responded Cosmo and Wanda in unison.

"All right," grinned Lily, who then went back inside and changed to her midnight blue dress. She thought while changing and softly giggling, _"That joke never gets old."_

 **I hope you guys liked this one as much as me writing it. The song is _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey. What will happen next at the dance? Will Trixie finally talk to Timmy? Find out in the upcoming chapter! And thank you all very very much for the awesome reviews so far and your time reading my story! I appreciate it greatly! **


	17. The Dance Part 4

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing lately but life keeps one busy in positive ways. Hope you enjoy!**

After their bathroom trip, the group headed to the food table for more snacks and a drink for they felt thirsty after their fun and energetic performance.

"Hey that was amazing," said a familiar voice coming towards Lily from behind. Timmy and his two disguised fairy godparents hid beneath the table. Lily noticed the commotion and calmly took a paper cup of water.

Lily turned to see that it was Trixie. Surprised she said, "Oh thank you so much." She proceeded to walk a bit further away from the table so that no one can get suspicious about her friends hiding under there.

Trixie grinned, "Where did you get your outfits anyway?"

Lily remembered that every time someone asked Timmy a similar question, such as how he got a high-tech Crash Nebula spacesuit, he would respond; "Uhh…Internet?"

She replied with a smile, "Internet."

"Wicked. I want to ask you, who dedicated the song to me?"

"Oh, I'm sure you saw him tonight," Lily said with a cheeky grin.

"Who?" said the black-haired girl in a curious tone.

"He was up there onstage with me."

Trixie couldn't believe it. "Timmy Turner?"

Lily nodded while smiling.

"How do you know him?"

Lily thought of an answer, "We met as pen pals actually, and then a few days ago I arrived to Dimmsdale to visit, and yeah that's it."

"Would you tell him I'd like to see him on Thursday at the cafeteria?" smiled Trixie.

"Sure thing," replied Lily.

"Please excuse me, it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah and ditto."

And with that, Trixie grinned and went off to dance with her partners. While looking at her, Lily thought, _"Even though I don't trust her, she did compliment me."_

Lily then walked to the food table, a girl band was singing a cover song of Rick Astley's _Never Gonna Give You Up_. After checking that no one was looking, she said with a smile, "Hey guys," then softly chuckled, "You can come out now." The group crept out of their hiding place.

"What did Trixie say? She liked the song?" asked the young boy enthusiastically.

"Yeah she said it was amazing, likes my outfits, and wants to see you at the cafeteria on Thursday," she said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yip."

Timmy quickly rushed to the young girl and gave her a big hug, "Thanks again Lily! I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome," said Lily.

"Hey do you have a boyfriend back in your world?" Timmy asked in an inquisitive tone.

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think my best friend sees me in a romantic way."

"How do you know?" asked Wanda.

"Because he's usually very busy with his drama studies, mostly his theatrical productions, but we get to hang out when things are less hectic. Right now he's very busy planning something which he said he'll tell me later."

"Maybe he's creating a romantic gesture," smiled Cosmo.

"I don't know…" Lily looked at a long distance.

"Have you ever asked him if he likes you back?" asked Timmy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared that he doesn't like me the same way, and I don't wanna lose our friendship."

"That's probably the right thing to do, if you feel its for the best," said Wanda.

"Yeah I guess."

"What is his name anyway?" asked Timmy.

"Taron Lightning," grinned Lily.

"What kind of a name is that?" asked the young boy.

"Taron in Welsh means "thunder", his name is literally Thunder Lightning," giggled Lily.

"What's he like?"

"Not only is he good-looking, but he is also smart, passionate, compassionate, brave, and funny."

"Sounds like a bit of my Cosmo," said Wanda who lovingly smiled at him.

"Awww," he said while looking at Wanda the same way.

"Yeah," Lily giggled.

"Sounds like he's a great guy," said Timmy.

"Yeah he is," agreed Lily. "I wonder what Trixie wants to see you about in the cafeteria on Thursday."

"Yeah me too," said Timmy who then glanced at Trixie with longing eyes with hearts circling around his head.

Then the loudspeakers blared out to the song; _She's Like the Wind_ by Patrick Swayze and Wendy Fraser, everyone, children and adults alike, proceeded to slow dance. "Hey, I have an idea," said the young girl. "What?" said Timmy. "I wonder if Trixie will get jealous if she sees us dance," said Lily. "That could work," said Timmy with a smile, "Let's do it." And the children slowly danced to the music, with Cosmo and Wanda following close to them and passionately dancing while kissing in between dance movements. Even Cosmo was mouthing the lyrics which made his pink-haired wife grin widely and lovingly to her green-haired husband throughout the song. Wanda also mouthed the words of the female singer in the song. Lily made funny gestures of her playing saxophone during the song which made Timmy chuckle. They also watched the two disguised fairies enthusiastically dancing.

Trixie saw Timmy and Lily together, and keeping a poker face while she was dancing with Tad and Chad. She was feeling slightly jealous of what she was seeing. Timmy took a glance and noticed Trixie's expression. "I think its working," he said enthusiastically and Lily smiled.

When the song ended, the announcer came up to the stage and said that Lily's performance was up next.

"Good luck," said the young boy with a grin.

"Thanks Timmy," smiled Lily who then turned to the two disguised fairies. "Okay guys, I need your help please."

And with that, Lily exited the dance floor and made her way to backstage. After they checked that no one was looking, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the room.

Lily entered backstage and was searching for her magazine out of her bag. After she found it, the two fairies appeared behind her. Lily turned and showed them a picture in the magazine. "I wish I had this outfit please," said Lily. Cosmo and Wanda smiled and glowed their wands. There was a poof and the outfit appeared in front of Lily which was nicely folded. "Thanks so much you guys!" said the young girl who hugged them and proceeded to stand behind the closed curtain upstage. "Good luck!" exclaimed the two fairies in unison. "Thanks guys!" shouted Lily with a wide grin. Cosmo and Wanda then changed to their disguised forms, disappeared, and made their way to the food table to join Timmy and watch the show.

The dance room went dark once again, and a spotlight appeared. Lily was wearing white flats, ear studs in the form of white daisies, pink lipstick, and a stunning white T-shirt skater dress that reached to her knees. She began to sing her last song while also making slow movements.

 _[Lily]  
I'm blinded by your grace_ _  
Every night, every day  
And I was lost, yeah  
But ever since you found me  
I'm blinded by your grace  
Through the darkness you came  
And I'll be all right  
With you by my side  
The way that I see you  
You're all that I'm needing  
Your love never lets me down  
Your love never leaves me out  
And when I'm losing faith and there is  
Nowhere left to turn  
I pray you won't let me down  
I pray you won't let me down_

Then many lights shone the stage, showing a big choir alongside Lily and joined in the song. The young girl felt that she was glowing bright white. Timmy and his disguised fairy godparents saw that she actually was shining radiantly in white while she was singing, but no one in the crowd either noticed or saw the glow, it appeared that only Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda can see it. They all were trying to figure out this phenomena while simultaneously was listening and watching attentively to Lily.

 _[Lily and Choir]_ _  
Lord, I've been broken  
Although I'm not worthy  
You fixed me, now I'm blinded  
By your grace  
You came and saved me_

 _[Choir]_ _  
Lord, I've been broken  
Although I'm not worthy  
You fixed me, now I'm blinded  
By your grace  
You came and saved me_

The numerous lights faded out quickly and only a spotlight shone on Lily.

 _[Lily]  
I'm blinded by your grace  
Every night, every day  
And I was lost, yeah  
But ever since you found me  
I'm blinded by your grace  
Through the darkness you came  
And I'll be all right  
With you by my side  
The way that I see you  
You're all that I'm needing  
I can't escape you now  
I can't replace you now_

Several lights lit up the stage showing the choir again singing alongside the young girl.

 _[Lily and Choir]_ _  
Lord, I've been broken  
Although I'm not worthy  
You fixed me, now I'm blinded  
By your grace  
You came and saved me_

 _[Choir]  
Lord, I've been broken  
Although I'm not worthy  
You fixed me, now I'm blinded  
By your grace  
You came and saved me_

 _[Lily and Choir]  
Lord, I've been broken  
Although I'm not worthy  
You fixed me, now I'm blinded  
By your grace  
You came and saved me_

There was another loud applause, longer than the last one. Most of the audience had tears in their eyes; Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and even Francis and Mr. Crocker. Lily and the choir grinned and bowed. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, and both Lily and the choir walked backwards with the curtain closing in front of them. Lily expressed great gratitude to the aforementioned group, grabbed her bag, and proceeded to the bathroom to change to her midnight blue dress.

After her change, she made her way to the food table to join Timmy and the two disguised fairies. They all had cold beverages by the time Lily came to them. The loudspeakers was playing songs from every decade. At that moment, _Come Together_ by The Beatles was blaring but not in an ear-deafening level.

"I didn't know your last song was a tearjerker," said Timmy.

"Did you cry?" said Lily who made a mocking smile.

"No! Of course not," he responded defensively but not convincingly.

"Yes you did. I can tell when someone's lying," grinned Lily.

"All right I did," confessed Timmy. "But I'm not the only one," referring to Cosmo and Wanda.

She turned to them. "You guys too?" Lily said in a surprised tone.

Both of them looked like they were about to cry, then did so intensely, "It was beautiful!" Wanda exclaimed in a teary tone, "And heart-wrenching!" yelled Cosmo. The two then hugged each other while still getting emotional.

"Aww you guys," said Lily sympathetically who then walked towards them and joined in the hug with tears in her face as well.

Timmy smiled and then asked, "Not to break the emotive moment here but how did you glow like that?"

"What do you mean?" Lily said confusedly.

"While you were singing your last song, you were glowing white."

"What the?" she said shockingly. "But how…wait…I don't know why but whenever I'm listening to music, and it depends on the mood of the song, it feels like I'm glimmering in a certain color, like red if the song is about anger or if it's a powerful rock song. But I don't understand why it is happening now."

"Maybe being here is giving you this ability as well," said Wanda in a thoughtful glance.

"As well? What do you mean as well?" asked Timmy.

"Uhhh…" said Cosmo who then started to whistle and grabbed his wife so that they can avoid their godchild's question and get more snacks at the food table.

After looking at them with wide surprised eyes, Timmy turned to the young girl. "Lily, what does Wanda mean?"

"I uh… may have also been given the ability to see the future," she replied nervously.

"You what?"

"Shhh!" shushed Lily, checking that no one heard that and then continued, "I definitely did not wish for it but it's only happened to me twice. While you were asleep in two occasions, I woke up after having nightmares. The first one was about you getting beat up by Francis, which is how I knew that I had to come to your school that day and prevent it. The second one was some big war, I couldn't make it out who started it but it was awful. Cosmo and Wanda heard my screams of fright and I told them what was upsetting me and they consoled me."

"And you kept this from me? Why?" asked Timmy.

"I was going to tell you at some point, maybe straight after the dance event, but I didn't want to tonight, especially with your Impressing-Trixie plan."

"Well I'm glad it came out anyway," he said with a smile.

Lily was astounded with his reaction and then grinned "Thanks for not being mad about it."

"No problem, its thanks to your vision that saved me from Francis."

"Yeah…you do have a point. Seems as if my stay in Dimmsdale is giving me these powers," she said with a thinking expression.

"Could be," he said in a similar glance.

Lily then called to the two disguised fairies, "Cosmo! Wanda!" Cosmo was stuffing himself with bacon strips while Wanda was doing the same with chocolate bars. They heard her shouting and ran quickly to the children with their mouths full like a beaver's and swallowed their delicious snacks.

"It's okay. Timmy is not upset anymore," said Lily.

"Phew," they sighed at the same time.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner honey," said Wanda.

"It's okay, now I know and I think its cool that Lily has these strange abilities," said Timmy.

"You think so?" asked the young girl.

The 10-year-old boy nodded.

"You could also wish for the same powers, or any special skill for that matter, but I wouldn't recommend it," chuckled Lily.

"Yeah you're right," said Timmy, knowing how awesome it is to have a certain magical ability, but there are consequences, as with any wish.

Suddenly Timmy's watch chimed to show that it was now 21:30, the time when Timmy's parents would fetch him. "Oh my gosh, is it that late already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," smiled Lily.

Timmy panicked, "Oh man, I told my parents you weren't going to be here tonight because we thought you were gone, I don't know what to do."

Lily lit up as if a light bulb appeared above her head, which it did, "I have an idea, why don't I turn into a mouse and hide inside your hat until we get inside your room?"

"Hey, that could work," grinned Timmy. "Better be quick though."

"Yip," said Lily, and she looked around the food table and dance floor to check any suspicion from the other party goers then calmly and inconspicuously hid under the food table. Then she said "I wish I was a mouse please." The two disguised fairies smiled and raised their wands. There was a poof and Lily was transformed into a brown mouse, the same colour as her hair. "Awesome! I'm a rodent! Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome," said Cosmo contently.

Lily then came out under the table and walked towards Timmy, "Okay I'm ready." Timmy picked her up and tucked her inside his top hat after seeing that no one was looking. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the room and Timmy left the big room and went outside to the school grounds to wait for his parents, and sure enough, there they were with their parked car. Timmy proceeded and got inside to the back seat.

"Was it fun honey?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"Yeah, it was just super," he replied with a fake yawn and pretended to sleep, the two fairies poofed inside the car. Cosmo was disguised as a pillow and Wanda as a blanket. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Aww, he's so tired that he can barely talk to us," said Mr. Turner cheerily. "Which means more time for us to talk nonsense!"

The parents then started to have a silly conversation over various things, such as the idea of Mr. Turner competing for Miss Dimmsdale again, while they were driving. They arrived home safely and everyone went into their respective bedrooms after saying goodnight to each other. As soon as Timmy heard his mother and father fast asleep, judging from their snores, he took off his top hat. Lily appeared from inside, "Wow wasn't tonight fun you guys?"

"Sure was!" exclaimed Cosmo happily, after he and Wanda poofed inside Timmy's room.

"Now I'm really ready for bed," said the 10-year-old.

"I agree but first," Lily turned to the two fairies, "I wish I was back into my normal form please."

"You got it Lily," said Wanda, and she and her husband gladly glowed their wands. Immediately Lily was human once again.

"Thanks y'all," she said. "Now I'm ready for bed." They all laughed.

"Thanks everyone," said Lily.

"For what?" asked the young boy in a curious tone.

Lily smiled, "For everything tonight."

Then Timmy and his fairy godparents said "Awww," followed by a massive hug. "Thank you Lily for everything this evening," said Wanda.

"You're very welcome guys," grinned Lily.

"I'm tired," said Cosmo who let out a yawn.

Lily giggled, "Yip. Come on, time for sleep."

Everyone went to their resting places, Timmy on the mattress, Lily on his bed, and Cosmo and Wanda, who instantly turned into goldfish, in their fishbowl.

Lily said, "Good night everybody, sweet dreams."

The rest said at the same time, "Good night Lily!"

And they all fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

 **I hope you guys liked this one as much as me writing it. Taron Lightning is based on the actor; Taron Egerton. The song is _Blinded By Your Grace_ by Katherine Jenkins. Now that the dance event is finished, what will happen next? Find out in the upcoming chapter! And thank you all very very much for the awesome reviews so far and your time reading my story! I appreciate it greatly!**


	18. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for the past 2 months but, as I have said before, life keeps one busy in positive ways. Hope you enjoy!**

Lily awakened, yawned, and saw that Timmy's mattress was empty. "Uhh guys?" she said to the fishbowl. The pink-haired disguised fairy came out and turned to face the young girl. "Good morning Lily," she said happily who then poofed into her fairy form. "Good morning Wanda," grinned Lily. "Where's Timmy and Cosmo?"

"Cosmo's keeping an eye on Timmy while he's doing chores," then she said disappointedly, "Vicky is here."

"Oh no," Lily said in a similar tone. "Sometimes I desire that she was nice to Timmy, but then again, he wouldn't have you and Cosmo."

Wanda agreed, "You're right sweetie."

"Still, I would like to meet her, in person," Lily said with a chuckle, "perhaps if I'm kind to her, she might be the same towards me."

"I don't know but you could try,"

Lily said positively, "Let's see what happens." But before she exited the room, Wanda prevented her "Hold on Lily, you'll need a change first," she smiled and glowed her wand. There was a poof and Lily's midnight blue outfit vanished and switched to her normal clothes, except there were two color and garment changes (the orange shirt and the black and white checker hoodie with a zip). She had her black All-Star Converse shoes on, rainbow hoops, yin-yang necklace, denim jeans that were between baggy and tight, white T-shirt, and a long loose short-sleeved magenta and black striped cardigan with buttons. Lily circled around to observe the new attire. She rushed to Wanda and hugged her. She said joyfully, "Thanks so much Wanda! I love it!" to which she replied, "You're welcome honey."

"Now let's get to Timmy and Vicky," said the young girl with a grin.

Wanda smiled and disappeared in a flash. Lily went out, descended from the stairs, and proceeded to the kitchen. Lily saw that Cosmo was disguised as a lamp on the ceiling. He saw her and when she grinned and waved, he beamed widely. Wanda poofed into a pink trash bin without anyone noticing. Then Lily saw that Vicky was watching Timmy while he was peeling the last of the onions, which was giving him a dreadful teary look.

When Timmy was finished, Vicky said, "Now I need you to wash these disgusting plates and bowls of mine," She pointed and Lily saw that there was numerous dirty dishware for him to clean.

Lily thought, " _I've got to help him out but how?_ " Then an idea came to her. She walked right into the kitchen while casually singing;

 _One thing I can tell you is_ _  
_ _You got to be free_ _  
_ _Come together, right now_ _  
_ _Over me_

Both he and Vicky heard the vocal commotion and turned to face her.

"Hey Timmy," she said with a grin. "Do you mind mowing the lawn at the back please?" She gave a quick wink to him. Realizing what she meant, Timmy replied, "Oh yeah sure."

"Hey! He's busy cleaning my tableware!" shouted the evil 16-year-old babysitter.

"I could do that while he's busy in the backyard," offered Lily.

Vicky was surprised, "Really?"

"Absolutely," responded the young girl.

"You heard her twerp, go outside and mow the lawn!" screamed Vicky.

Timmy flashed outside to the back. Both Cosmo and Wanda poofed from the kitchen and appeared in the garden with their godchild.

Timmy asked Wanda what was going on, and she explained to him and her husband about Lily's plan. Afterwards, they watched her and Vicky without being seen. The two fairies disguised themselves as butterflies just in case.

While Lily was washing the dishes she introduced herself to Vicky, "I'm Lily by the way."

The babysitter frowned, "I'm Vicky."

" _Oh I know who you are,_ " Lily said in her head, and then smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"So how do you know Pipsqueak anyway?" asked Vicky suspiciously, knowing she has never seen Lily before.

Lily rapidly thought of an answer, "Oh we met as pen pals actually."

"Oh."

"Hey Vicky, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want?" grimaced the babysitter.

"Has anyone done anything nice for you?"

Vicky was wondering why Lily would ask a question like that, but she replied anyway "Now that you mention it, I remember I was very small, like 5, and out of nowhere there was a big ice cream bowl and I gladly devoured it, but I don't know who gave it to me."

"Aww, that is really sweet. I know I have just met you but I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Vicky said excitedly then looked around the kitchen, "Where?"

"Here." And Lily started to massage her neck and back, there were some cracks which Vicky reacted to painfully. Timmy and the two disguised fairies couldn't believe what they were seeing. A few minutes later, the groans and hurtful pain-like noises stopped. Vicky felt less cranky and slightly better. "Gee, how did you do that? And how did you know I needed one?"

"I'm a gifted masseuse, and intuition," Lily said contently.

"Well…thanks, you're really good," Vicky said with a smile.

"You're welcome. You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A 2-hour spa treatment, and a day at the mall."

Vicky thought about it but then said, "Yeah right, I'm not gonna let you take my money for looking after Twerp."

"Not even for cute boys who are hanging out there right now," then Lily whispered which Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda could hear, "that I magically wished for?" The threesome giggled. The two disguised fairies glowed their wands. There was a poof.

Vicky began to think after Lily quietly said her wish and then stated, "Maybe. While you're cleaning I need to make a bathroom trip, and don't you dare move!" She left the kitchen. Afterwards, Lily said to the pink and green butterfly, "I wish Vicky could spend a day at the mall and have a 2-hour spa treatment." They glowed their wands, and Vicky quickly disappeared and found herself at the mall.

"Hey, what am I doing here? Where is that-huh?" Then she saw that there were attractive male teenagers her age at the spa. "What was I saying? Oh never mind. Hellooo!" she called out to them while running in a flash to the spa.

Lily and the whole gang were laughing so hard. "I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Well I had to think of a way to get rid of her for your sake, as well as give kindness to her," said Lily.

"Why did you give her a massage anyway?" asked the young boy.

"I thought she could use one, and I figured she might be nicer after that. But I could be wrong, judging from what she said to me just now."

"Well if she's mean, we could always give her a taste of her own medicine," smirked Cosmo, "Whatever that means," he said in a thoughtful glance.

Lily giggled. "Yeah I guess. I'm sure you know Timmy but without Vicky, you wouldn't have these amazing and wonderful fairy godparents."

"Awww Lily!" said Cosmo and Wanda at the same time, who then gave her a big hug with Timmy joining in.

"Now that Vicky is gone for the whole day, what do you wanna do?" suggested Lily.

"How about a baseball game?" asked Timmy enthusiastically.

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed the young girl.

The children rushed to the backyard. Timmy asked, "Do you want to be the batter?"

"Oh yes please!" said Lily.

Cosmo poofed into a baseball bat and Wanda a baseball. Timmy threw Wanda towards Lily to which she reacted with an excellent hit. "Oww you hit good but ouch," said Wanda while she was flying and landed close to the treehouse.

"Sorry Wanda, shall we switch places every time we hit the ball?" proposed Lily.

"Yeah I like that idea!"

The children swapped positions. "That means you guys too!" called Lily.

The two fairies smiled and exchanged places, Cosmo as the baseball and Wanda as the bat. They all had a fun game until they got tired and when the two fairies couldn't take the pain anymore, not that they minded.

"Now what do you wanna do next?" asked Timmy.

"I think we can all use a movie," said Lily.

"I agree," said Wanda who cracked her neck from being tossed and hit a couple of times. Cosmo noticed and massaged his wife's neck while his back made cracking sounds. "Ohh that is good honey," she said to her husband affectionately. He widely grinned and continued despite being badly hurt himself.

"What do you feel like watching y'all?" asked Lily.

"Cartoons!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Romantic comedies!" shouted Wanda, who then looked at Cosmo and he did the same to her. Both had loving eyes on their faces.

"Eew, no. Something with violence, or adventure!" cried Timmy.

While walking in a circle Lily said, "Hmm, something animated, something funny and passionate, something with adventure or violence…" Then a bright lightbulb popped above Lily as she stopped walking and said with a smile, "I got it!" then she said in her head " _I hope they have it though,_ " and continued verbally, "It's cartoon-y for Cosmo, there's swashbuckling fun for Timmy, and there's a bit of romance for Wanda."

"Great, so what is it?" asked the 10-year-old.

"Do you have _Treasure Planet_ by any chance?"

"That's perfect!" grinned Timmy widely.

They all went to the living room and while preparing the film Lily said, "I wish we had popcorn, chocolate, water, and soda!"

The two fairies raised their wands and poof, right in front of the two kids were the desired items.

"Thanks guys!"

The foursome were having an enjoyable and entertaining time watching the motion picture and munching on their snacks. Lily couldn't help but glow brightly every time the music score played for it gave her a spine-chilling feeling. Her colors consisted of yellow for happiness, orange for enthusiasm, and ice blue for the tense moments. When they got to the point when John Silver the cyborg defends the young Jim Hawkins from the sinister scorpion-like creature Scroop, Lily grabbed the remote and paused it. "Bathroom break, who needs to go?" The rest raised their hands. The huge quantities of the beverages were the cause of course. "Okay, you guys go first."

"Why don't you go first?" asked Timmy.

"Because I can hold it, and I can wait for others to finish first."

"Usually I can hold it, but not this time!" shouted Cosmo who looked really awful, judging by the way how he hugged his stomach.

"Go guys before you explode!" exclaimed Lily.

They did not need to be told twice. They all rushed upstairs and took turns in the bathroom while Lily was making something really special for them. When the trio finished, they descended from the stairs and saw below the couch a tray with 3 mugs of hot chocolate with four marshmallows on each. Touched by this, they waited for Lily. When she reached the living room, she saw that they had their first sip, and it tasted exquisite from the looks of their yellow star-shaped eyes.

"What do you think guys?"

"Mmm, this is yummy!" said Cosmo.

Wanda cried, "I second that!"

"It's great!" yelled Timmy happily.

"So glad you guys like it!" said Lily happily. Then she suddenly remembered, "Oh I'll be right back, my turn!" and she ran like the speed of light to the bathroom. After four minutes, she was done, then she ran to the kitchen, grabbed her mug, and joined the others.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Lily," said Timmy.

"My pleasure, glad you found it delicious," smiled the young girl.

They all continued with the film. There was no dry eye in the house when the movie came to its emotional and heartfelt goodbye between Hawkins and Silver close to the end. When the song in the end scene and throughout the credits started to play, Lily glowed again in a yellow hue and began to sing along with the singer performing _Always Know Where You Are_. The trio sang and danced to the music.

When it was over, Lily asked animatedly "Who's up for another one?"

"You bet I am!" shouted the 10-year-old boy.

"Yip," the fairy godparents said at the same time.

"Please tell me you have _Brother Bear_ ," said Lily in a hopeful tone.

"Totally!" responded Timmy.

"Awesome!"

"And this is perfect coz I haven't seen it yet! Is it good?"

"Oh I think you might like it," replied Lily. "It's a story about getting a new perspective on things from different eyes, and about brotherhood."

"That doesn't sound great," Timmy said in a thoughtful glance. "Okay let's try it." He located the DVD from his collection on the shelf close to the television and started it. Once the opening started to show fire, he surprisingly became hooked all of a sudden.

Lily laughed, "I had the same reaction you're having now the first time I watched it."

Similar to the previous movie, the foursome loved it. Once again, whenever there was hauntingly beautiful music playing, Lily shone in a specific color depending on the mood, such as midnight blue when there was something sad happening. When the transformation scene occurred, Lily glowed in the same hue as the northern lights, this being a mix between bright orange and yellow. They laughed at the funny moments, especially with the two moose who served as comic relief. They cried during the emotional bits, particularly the big reveal about the bear who the main protagonist killed.

After the film was done and the end credits were showing Lily said, "You know what it reminds me of?"

"No what?" asked the curious 10-year-old.

"The one time when you wished to be a fairy godparent because you thought it might be easier than being a boy."

"Oh yeah," said Timmy.

She smiled, "It goes to show you, you can never know what a person deals with either constantly or sometimes unless you were in their shoes literally and metaphorically."

"Hey Lily, doesn't it ever bother you that you can glow in different colors?"

"To be completely honest, I think it's amazing that I can do that, not to mention that I actually like it. But I've got a feeling that it bothers you. Am I right?"

"A little."

"I totally understand. I have to figure out how to decrease the hue because what if an enemy or someone else sees it? It could mean trouble for you three," said Lily in a concerned tone.

"You're probably right. Thank goodness we're the only ones who noticed," said Timmy.

"Amen to that," agreed Lily.

The young girl opened the curtains and saw it was still beautiful outside. There were people walking past the house which caused the two fairies to immediately poof into pillows.

"Hey it's still afternoon," said Wanda contently.

"What shall we do next?" asked Cosmo excitedly.

Lily gasped and said, "You know what I've not been doing for the past eight years?"

"No what?" asked Timmy.

"Depends on if you can take it."

"Come on, I can handle anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay well…I've been longing to do…ice-skating again," said Lily with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh no! No way I'm going to do that!" exclaimed Timmy.

Then Lily pleaded, "Oh come on please, just for a little while. We can just poof into the Dimmadome with hopefully no one there, skate for a bit and voila. I promise the next thing we do is something of your choice."

Timmy put on a thoughtful glance for a minute and then replied, "Okay then, but just for a bit."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Lily who gave a quick hug to Timmy and then stated, "I wish we were outside the Dimmadome!"

Cosmo and Wanda glowed their wands and they all were instantly transported there. The two fairies poofed into huskies in case people came close by the venue.

"Whoa! I've seen this place many times on a screen but that's nothing compared to actually looking at the real thing. It looks pretty cool from the outside!" cried the young girl.

"Yeah it kinda does," said Timmy.

"Shall we?" asked Lily. And they all ran inside. Soon they were in a massive stadium with a large ice rink. There was nobody other than themselves so Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their normal forms.

"Oh wow!" Lily said with high awe. "This…is…huge!"

"Not to break the admire-the-scenery moment but can you please start?" said Timmy in an irritated tone.

"Timmy!"

"It's okay Wanda. Yeah let's do it," said Lily enthusiastically. "I wish I had a pair of ice-skates please."

The two fairies grinned and raised their wands. There was a poof and suddenly Lily's Converse shoes changed into one green and pink ice-skates. Wanda looked at her husband confusedly and he said, "What? I thought she might want a green one."

"No I love them! Thanks guys! I love to make fusions now and then, like one red earring stud and the other a white one, mix-n-match you know?"

Then her face lit up as if she remembered something, "Oh I almost forgot, better take these off if I end up hitting the ice relentlessly." What Lily referred to was her glasses, which she put on a chair and then entered the ring. "Okay, here's hoping I didn't forget much." She slowly moved through the ice, recalling certain feet movements to skate properly, accidentally took a fall on her right side but determinedly got up and practiced. Timmy and his fairy godparents couldn't believe what they were looking at. Lily's willpower and the fact that she could see without her glasses. She stopped at the center of the ring and noticed the threesome's surprised facial expressions.

"What?"

"You never told us you can see without your cool but nerdy glasses," said Timmy.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't told you guys," smiled Lily. "The thing is I'm near-sighted, so I can read a book without them but if a screen or someone is too far away, then I need them."

"Why don't you just wish you had better vision?" asked Timmy in an inquisitive tone.

Lily replied proudly with a smile, "Because I like my cool and nerdy glasses." Then she said in a surfer's voice, "And I think they're awesome man!" Her response made the three laugh. Then Timmy said with a grin, "Whatever you say."

"You're sure you don't want to skate?" asked Lily mockingly.

"Nope I do not," said the young boy.

Lily shrugged, "Suit yourself." She carried on with her skating which was improving by now. Then she saw two familiar shadows above her. "Oh, how nice of you to join me guys…but aren't you cheating by not skating in the ring?"

"Aww but it's easier if you're doing it in mid-air!" said Cosmo.

"Nope, I'm not going to take that as an answer. Come on down you two!" smiled Lily cheekily.

The two fairies descended below into the ring with sad faces.

"Heey, I'll bet you it's just as great skating on the floor. Not that I have skated in the air but anyway, let's start by making it easier by holding each other's hands."

Both Cosmo and Wanda held hands.

"Okay then, Cosmo you're the lead so you move forward and Wanda you do the opposite."

The two fairies heard Lily's instructions very clearly and carefully but certainly got the gist of the movements they were supposed to do. Both Lily and Wanda were surprised that Cosmo could follow the teaching as if he was unexpectedly a clever student. The two had smiles on their faces that quickly changed into loving grins.

"Yay! Excellent you guys! Now see if you can skate without the other's hands!"

Both did not want to let go but then did so, and sure enough, they were moving as if there were masters of the ice.

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Lily excitedly, then turned to the 10-year-old, "Hey Timmy, want to join?"

He responded, "No thanks I'm cool watching." Then he had an unhappy look on his face. Lily could see that something was troubling him so she slided towards him to the one end of the ring while the two fairies were passionately skating together hand-in-hand. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay it's just…"

"Let me guess, Trixie?"

"How did you know?" he asked astonishedly.

"I recall watching an episode about you first being in the ice rink with your friends A.J. and Chester, and that you wished you were the only boy on earth so that Trixie would notice and skate with you and do other things together, until eventually you couldn't handle her constantly saying that she's pretty."

"Yeah, that was a rather tough one."

Lily chuckled, "Yip," then continued, "At least on the bright side you are seeing her tomorrow at the cafeteria."

"You're right, I hope it's a pleasant surprise."

"I second that."

Both of them smiled then Timmy said, "I think I will skate with you guys a bit."

"That's the spirit amigo," grinned Lily.

"I wish I had ice-skates!" the boy called to Cosmo and Wanda. Both raised their wands while looking at each other then Timmy's shoes were quickly poofed into white-colored skates and joined the rest in the ring. All of them were having fun moving in the ring. Lily accidentally tripped and fell on her right side, gave out a small groan, and lifted the one part of her jeans to reveal a bruise close to her knee. The others rushed to check if she was all right.

"Lily are you okay?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah I'm all right thanks, it's just a bump it'll go away."

"You can always wish it to go away," said Timmy.

"I would but I don't want to," smiled the young girl.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather prefer to let it heal naturally. And you're going to think I'm crazy, but I kinda like it," giggled Lily.

"Yes you are."

Lily laughed at his joke, "Good. One must never lose their sense of humor."

"True words right there," said the pink-haired fairy happily. Lily got up and continued to skate with the others.

"You should become a teacher!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Oh no not you too!" chuckled Lily. "You have no idea how many times people have said that to me."

"But it's not a bad thing."

"Of course not. I like to teach but it's not something I want to do as a career. Maybe I will consider it in the future."

"You never know until you know, you know," said the green-haired fairy with a grin.

"Yeah you're right Cosmo," said Lily.

"Really? That's a first."

"Come on, surely you had some good ideas over the years. Name one."

"There was the one time when Timmy wished to go back in time to stop his dad from winning his trophy."

"But that was a bad idea," argued his wife.

Lily said, "Yes but then Timmy fixed the mess after realizing his mistake," then she turned to the young boy, "Right?"

"Yip," smiled Timmy.

"Sometimes bad ideas can hopefully lead to a good one."

"Yeah," agreed the 10-year-old.

Then Lily said, "I don't know about you guys but now I'm tired of skating."

"Us too," said the fairies in unison.

"I wish we were home!"

"You got it Timmy!" said Wanda.

The two fairies glowed their wands and they all immediately poofed back into Timmy's room. It said 17:30 on Timmy's clock.

"Your parents should be back by now," said Lily.

"Oh son!" shouted Mr. and Mrs. Turner in unison.

"Oh my gosh! Its dinner time already! Lily are you cool being in here while we're downstairs?" said the young boy.

"Yeah sure, and just in case they come in, I wish I was a mouse again!"

Cosmo and Wanda widely grinned and raised their wands and Lily was quickly turned into a small brown rodent.

"Thanks guys!" she smiled. "While you guys are having supper, I wish I had an apple and peanuts please!"

There was a poof and snacks appeared in front of Lily. "Thanks again guys!"

"Enjoy!" everyone said simultaneously and Timmy and his fairy godparents proceeded to the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him. Dinner was this time pizza with salami and a side dish of salad to go with it. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as salt and pepper respectively. All of them were eating joyfully and talking about the things that they did today, such as events at work and how Timmy was lying about Vicky being nice to him. He, of course, did not tell them about the rest of his day. Meanwhile, Lily found a sketch pad in Timmy's room and started to draw various doodles, including Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, his parents, and Mr. Crocker (which included his "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" spasms). Then she started to draw real-life people; her brother, mother, and even her father and Taron Lightning. An hour and fifteen minutes passed and she heard a noise coming from Timmy's door. Lily scurried to the bed and hid underneath it in case it was Timmy's parents.

"Man that was a good supper," giggled Timmy to his fairy godparents.

"Easy for you to say," said Cosmo disappointingly.

"Well now we can have some of that but a little differently," smirked Wanda.

"How differently?" asked the 10-year-old.

The pink-haired fairy glowed her wand and a pizza was floating in front of her and her husband.

Cosmo's mouth started to water heavily at the sight of this delicious-looking food. It looked similar to the one before but with toppings in the shape of semi-thick light lavender-colored stars.

"Hey what do those stars taste like?" asked Timmy in a curious tone.

Wanda magically handed over a piece to him and took a bite. "It's cheese!" he said surprisingly.

"Can I have one too please?"

They all froze and wondered where the source of the voice came from.

"Down here guys," chuckled Lily. They looked to see her out of her hiding place.

"Oh yes of course sweetie," said Wanda.

"Before that though, I wish I was human again!"

There was a poof and Lily was instantly turned back into her normal form. "Thank you!" she said singingly and had a tiny bite of the star. Her eyes enlarged then devoured the whole piece in a single gulp. What happened next unexpectedly was that she let out a small belch. The others looked at Lily in astonishment with open mouths while she gave an embarrassing giggle. They all guffawed.

After the laugh Lily smiled, "Thanks Wanda for that superb star."

"You're welcome honey," she responded.

Timmy asked, "So what have you been doing while we were downstairs?"

"Eating and drawing."

"You can draw?"

"Yip."

"Show us! Please, please, please!" exclaimed Cosmo holding his hands together.

"Sure," smiled the young girl who picked up the sketch pad that was close to Timmy's bed, and presented it to her interested audience.

"This is what Taron looks like." It was an impressive portrait of a teenager with red shaggy hair, blue eyes, black round glasses, and a beautiful wide grin on his face.

"Wow, that's a really good drawing of him," said Timmy.

"Thanks, and here is my Mr. Crocker doodle," The three laughed when they saw the well-drawn crazy teacher with his spasms.

Wanda complimented Lily, "Very well-detailed."

"Thank you so much," grinned the talented artist.

Cosmo then pointed to another piece of paper, "And that one?"

"This one I'll show you next time," Lily said with a smile. "It's a surprise."

"Okay," said Timmy, who was rather disappointed as he was nosy to know what the mystery picture was.

"I don't know about you guys but now I'm sleepy," said the young girl.

The threesome nodded in agreement and drowsily.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their fishbowl, Timmy went to the mattress, and Lily climbed into bed.

"Good night!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Sweet dreams everyone," whispered Lily who covered her mouth while yawning and beaming, before closing her eyes and losing complete consciousness.

 **I hope you guys liked this one as much as me writing it. The song is** ** _Come Together_** **by The Beatles. What will happen next, especially with Timmy and Trixie? Find out in the upcoming chapter! And thank you all very x2 much for the awesome reviews so far and your time reading my story! I appreciate it greatly!**


	19. A Surprise at the Cafeteria

**Here is the second last chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Hope you enjoy!**

Lily woke up to see that the room was empty.

"Good morning Lily!"

She turned to the fishbowl and saw two smiling goldfish.

"Hey guys, where's Timmy?"

"At school," replied Cosmo.

"Oh yeah of course," said the young girl, remembering that he still had a normal school week, and she figured he was already at the school cafeteria talking to Trixie.

"I sure hope he's having a great day."

"He probably is honey," stated Wanda before she and her husband poofed into their fairy forms. They also poofed Lily's clothes from her pink polka dot pajamas, to her clothes that consisted of her black Converse sneakers, semi-tight blue jeans, Magenta T-shirt, lime-green long-sleeved hoodie, white circular ear studs, and a yin-yang necklace.

"And yet, I can't help but wonder about his meeting with Trixie. Do you guys think it's a bad idea that I want to check on him and see if he's okay?"

"Of course not!" grinned Cosmo.

Then Wanda said, "Especially when you're worried about the people you care about."

"Hey, that's what friends do. They look out for each other," smiled Lily.

"Yip!" The fairies declared in unison.

In a quick second, Lily's eyes lit up as if a bright lightbulb appeared above her head - which it did.

She smirked, "Guys…I have an idea."

Timmy was in his usual classroom drawing on his textbook various pictures, that included his fairy godparents, a dog, a baseball, A.J and Chester, and Trixie - of course - while Mr. Crocker was going on and on about American history, simply repeating a lecture about three presidents; George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson. He even grudgingly mentioned about the time when Timmy had his presentation about the first two men, such as Chester who dressed up as Washington; white curly wig and wooden teeth. Later, after Crocker noisily shouted to all the students to head to their next class, Timmy joined in the hustling crowd out of the door and walked to the Science room.

Similar to the previous one, the students were once again being taught on how to dissect a frog. Every child looked in disgust with their tongues sticking out to emphasize their quick emotion. Ten minutes later, the young boy was approached by the tall figure of Francis.

"Hey pipsqueak, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh no, what?" said Timmy fearfully.

"It's…frog time!" he proclaimed loudly.

And he forcefully opened the young boy's mouth wide with one hand while the other had a dead frog. He was slowly motioning it to Timmy when all of a sudden-

"HEY!"

And the frog slipped from Francis' hand as if it was moved by magic.

He said confusedly, "Wha?"

It looked as if there was an invisible hand holding the amphibian.

The voice bravely said, "Why don't you pick on someone your own species you big bully?"

Like a lightning bolt, the unseen force was punching Francis with the frog's legs, but it actually was the entity's hands that were making a greater impact. All the other children, including Timmy, were laughing vociferously. Eventually after a couple of hits, the big boy's head was red all over with a black eye and he fell to the floor and lost consciousness. The invisible hand stopped and threw the frog over the open window nearby.

Timmy was thinking to himself, " _I bet I know who that was_."

The science teacher immediately stated, "class dismissed", after witnessing the strange paranormal phenomena. While he was watching the fight, his eyes were wide open with a dropped jaw the whole time. The kids were very excited that they could skip the dissection lesson and headed off for lunch. Timmy was left alone in the room. He checked to see if there was no one near him.

"Lily?"

"You bet it is," she said with a giggle.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome!"

"I know right?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well Cosmo, Wanda and I were concerned about you and your meeting with Trixie, then an idea occurred to me, I remembered an episode when you decided to be invisible in order to avoid Francis, though it nearly cost you not getting your Perfect Attendance Award, and then you wished to be seen and got it of course. I especially liked the part when you stood up to that cruel meanie," Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah. He still scares me most of the time."

"Hey that's normal but it's always best to be and remain strong."

Then there was a poof and two colorful flies appeared in front of the children.

"She's right Timmy," said Wanda.

"Yeah," he said with a hopeful glance.

"Hey, isn't it lunchtime for you now?" asked Lily.

"Oh no!" shouted the ten-year-old, and he quickly dashed to the cafeteria. When he got there, it was packed with students joyfully eating their chosen meals. He grabbed a tray, filled it with a small carton of milk, a peanut butter sandwich, and an apple. Then he saw Trixie surprisingly sitting by herself at her usual table where she and the other popular kids eat.

He approached her and smiled, "Hey Trixie."

She replied with a wide grin, "Hi Timmy!"

"I see you sitting alone, can I join ya?"

"Sure, after all this is our meeting place right?"

Then she said with her eyes fluttering at the end of her sentence, "Oh and can you sit opposite me so that I can see your handsomeness better please?"

He complied with big red hearts in his seeing organs and mouth wide open while literally floating to where she wanted him to sit.

"Perfect."

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, she had a big evil look on her face.

"GUYS NOW!"

"What?" asked the bewildered boy.

Then came a sound of rope being cut and something slipped from the ceiling. Timmy looked up to see that it was a bucket of water that splashed on him. It was so freezing cold that he had to hug himself to try to stay warm. Everyone was laughing piercingly at this embarrassment, even Trixie. Tad and Chad came in from the closest door, and Tad revealed a pair of scissors in his right hand. Both were smiling broadly with a malicious eye glance.

"You see Timmy, this is what happens when you try to sit in our table, and since we're popular, we can do anything to losers like you!"

"You got that right Tad!" agreed Chad.

The whole room was bursting with vicious laughter.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM?"

Everyone immediately froze and looked around to see where did the scary yet commanding voice come from.

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE POPULAR, YOU'RE SUPERIOR TO ALL YOUR PEERS? OH PLEASE…"

Then there was a cutting sound.

"HEY TAD AND CHAD, LOOK BEHIND YA…"

The two boys slowly turned and saw that the back of their pants have been cut, revealing a respective pair of red and yellow polka-dot underwear. The duo were absolutely shocked and rushed straight to the nearest men's room while covering themselves, blushing red, and everyone was guffawing hard at them.

"YOU MESS WITH TIMMY, YOU MESS WITH ME, UNDERSTAND?!" echoed the unseen entity.

All heads hastily nodded in agreement, and ran outside to play, not wanting to eat their lunches in the same space where there was a terrifying event.

For the rest of the day, no one bothered, bullied, or pranked the young boy. Timmy assured A.J. and Chester that everything was okay. They obviously believed their best friend and the trio continued with their activities, school and playground-wise.

Later on, every child rushed outside the main school doors like a cloud of grasshoppers on a feeding frenzy. Timmy walked to the pavement next to the street and ensured that he was completely by himself. There was a poof and two Siberian Huskies appeared alongside him, a pink and a green one.

"Hey guys, where's Lily?"

Both dogs chortled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Look behind you buddy," said a familiar voice.

He turned but saw nothing.

"Lily?" he asked in a perplexed manner.

"I wish I was visible again!"

The dogs raised their wands and Lily appeared in the flesh.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Timmy.

She giggled and said, "Sorry if I startled you."

"Startled me? Pfft please," he scoffed.

"I'm sorry for the cafeteria humiliation," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I should've known something like that would happen whenever I try to get close to Trixie at their table. Thanks by the way for saving me twice."

"You're welcome," she grinned and then said assuringly, "Don't give up easily," even though she was secretly thinking to herself that he could do better than Trixie.

"Oh I don't intend to," he declared in a confident tone.

"That's the spirit," she smiled.

All of them joined for a group hug.

"Hey, I think I know just the thing after today's negative events."

"What?" asked Timmy curiously.

"Why don't we create that fantasy virtual reality game we talked about at the dance?"

"Hey yeah! I'm in! Guys, I wish we were home!"

The two colorful pets gleefully lit their wands and they all instantly returned to Timmy's room. The whole house was quiet which meant that Mr. and Mrs. Turner were not back home yet from work.

 **I hope you guys liked this one as much as me writing it.** **What will happen next, after the "Carrie"-esque occurrence at Timmy's school? Find out in the upcoming and last chapter! And thank you all very x2 much for the awesome reviews so far and your time reading my story! I appreciate it greatly! :)**


	20. Goodbye

**Here is the last chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Hope you enjoy!**

"Shall we start writing down ideas that we can put into our game?" suggested Lily.

"Yip," agreed the young boy.

The children found some paper in Timmy's toy and clothing closet and proceeded to jot down what they would like in their game. Their creative thoughts consisted of mythical creatures, different settings, and even Mr. Crocker as the main villain.

Afterwards, Lily said, "I think when we get tired of playing, we can simply wish ourselves out."

"Totally," said Timmy, remembering a certain episode when he couldn't wish himself and his friends out of a game that he wished to be difficult and that they would have to finish all its activities and defeat Vicky in order to get back to the real world.

Both kids looked through their respective ideas and liked what they wrote down.

"All right guys, I wish these pieces of paper to be transformed into a fantasy virtual reality game!" exclaimed Timmy enthusiastically.

Both fairies widely grinned and raised their wands. There was a poof and in front of them was a console with the game inside, as well as headsets that looked exactly like the ones seen in the episode _Power Mad!_ But with a different colour scheme; instead of white, there was a pink and a green one.

"Awesome!" said the children in unison.

"Thanks, Cosmo and Wanda!" said Lily.

"You're welcome!" they replied simultaneously.

"I think we can guess whose is whose," laughed Timmy.

"I think you're right."

The two held their headsets high above them, Lily with the pink one and Timmy with the green one.

"Ready?" asked the young girl.

"Ready when you are," he smirked.

Both kids put their headsets on together like clockwork and were instantly transported to a world that had the appearance of a savannah.

"Whoa! Your outfit!" said Timmy in a shocked manner.

Lily glanced at him confusedly before she bent down her head and observed her whole body in astonishment. It was a suit parallel to Captain Marvel's signature attire but with a hoodie and contrasting hues; everything was pitch-black with thick neon green realistic lightning bolts covering the body section. Timmy's clothing was completely fog-grey with the same form of patterns but in a navy blue shade as well as snow-white boots and gloves.

"Wowsie woo! Check out yours!" she exclaimed in bewilderment.

He also looked down and perceived it in a similar reaction.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I wonder if they give us special abilities," she said.

"Only one way to find out," he responded.

And he clicked on the huge circular button in the middle of his belt. Within seconds, he was a cyan-coloured dragon.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, try testing your skills to that tree over there."

Timmy spotted it, aimed his target, and breathed out ice. The whole plant quickly froze and had the appearance of a big spherical lollipop.

"Nice! Since you're blue, you can breathe ice," Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"Let me try."

The young girl pressed her belt and she transformed into a yellow Griffin.

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed," she replied.

She saw a massive rock and let out an electrifying beam. The structure was zapped into smaller pieces.

"I didn't know Griffins could breathe anything," said Timmy.

"I put down an idea that any creature we turn into, they can breathe out a particular type of element, or use any kind of power really," Lily giggled.

"Oh man! I love that idea!"

"Me too," she laughed.

For the rest of their virtual adventure, the kids remained in their fighting clothes as well as transformed into various beings and creatures, such as flying wolves with countless powers like invisibility, wind-breathing tigers, giant fire snakes, a powerful sorcerer, and sorceress respectively with light turquoise skin, enormous ghost spider-human hybrids, and others, in order to defeat many armies that consisted of red zombies, armoured soldiers with faceless features, etc., in numerous lands and locations, including the Sahara desert, Stonehenge – they had to protect it from big rock-cutting and aggressive gnomes – open forest fields, and the Great Barrier Reef – the young heroes had to defend it from large insatiable black worms who were really in the mood for food at the water world. Timmy and Lily managed to claim victory by turning into huge water badgers with the ability to breathe underwater and spit lightning laser rays and devoured the whole bunch of invertebrates, which surprisingly had the taste of bacon. Back in the real world, Cosmo and Wanda kept careful watch over the children while simultaneously entertained themselves with what Timmy and Lily were experiencing in their game.

After battling with fifty deranged, glowing gold and silver Great Danes as two massive fire-breathing leopards, the kids felt a bit tired, even though they were also supposed to face off Mr. Crocker, who was drawn as an ugly and huge green troll with world domination goals from their written ideas by the way. The two protagonists called it a day and Timmy wished that they were brought back to Dimmsdale. The fairies heard his call and raised their wands. There was a poof and the children were back in the young boy's room. Both took off their headsets and sighed with relief followed by brief laughter.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" exclaimed Timmy.

"I couldn't agree more," said Lily.

Then there was an unusual silence.

"Guys?" said the young girl with a sad expression on her face.

"What is it Lily?" asked Wanda in a concerned tone.

"It's…I must…go back home…"

"NOOO!" exclaimed the trio.

"I'm afraid I have to…" she said.

"Will we ever see you again Lily?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah," said Cosmo and Wanda simultaneously.

"I hope so. I really do," she smiled. "I'll never forget this…this amazing and magical adventure…I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Then tears began to roll down her cheeks. She ran to Timmy and his fairy godparents for one last group hug. The others also began to cry.

"I'll never forget the awesome times we all had together," Lily said in a teary tone.

"Neither will we!" said Timmy.

Then all of a sudden the bedroom rumbled like it was having an earthquake, and the orange-coloured hole appeared.

Just as it was beginning to suck up Lily, she tearfully said;

"I'll miss you all so much…"

The trio looked up with depressed facial expressions.

"Goodbye!" she said with a smile and wet eyes.

"Goodbye, Lily!" They all shouted loudly.

The hole was moving Lily at breakneck speed that she lost complete consciousness…

"Ow, my head," said the young girl. Lily opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her dormitory room.

" _I wonder if that hole responds whenever I need to get home…_ " she thought to herself.

Lily went to her windows and saw that it was exactly the same time of day when she left Dimmsdale. She wondered if both universes either worked in a similar or different fashion, in terms of reality and time.

Suddenly, Lily heard a message notification from her phone in her side pocket. She retrieved it and her eyes enlarged in surprise while reading.

 _Hey Lily_

 _I wanted to ask if you can come to my house party tomorrow night. I know it's very short notice but I really hope you can make it. Let me know by 7 tonight._

 _Other than that, how are you doing? Haven't seen you much lately, busy with work?_

 _I've also had my hands full with what I've been doing recently, with one of my plays that I've been writing. I'll tell you more about it when we see each other again._

 _Let me know when you're free to chat._

 _Taron_

Lily couldn't believe what she just read! Her best friend and crush asking her to attend a special party with him!

She felt like a bit of rest so Lily went to her rainbow-coloured bed to recharge her batteries. After twenty minutes of relaxation, she looked at her watch which said 18:00. She said to herself, " _I'll happily talk to Taron, right after I get some tea and a little snack in my system._ "

So Lily proceeded to the small kitchen and made a delightful cup of Five Roses tea with cream and honey. She also sliced a piece of white cheddar cheese which she ate together with some mixed nuts and cleaned a whole Granny Smith apple, which she put on a small plate after cutting it into thick slices.

After the joyous eating in her room, she grabbed her phone from her lamp desk and opened her message inbox. She replied excitedly to Taron that she would love to come to his party, which he responded with a thrilling grin. The whole evening consisted of Lily reading one of her college books, thinking about her amazing adventure with Timmy and his fairy godparents, and she and Taron talking for a while, catching up on what they've been up to, she left out the part of her animated journey because she thought who would believe her story anyway.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Dimmsdale…**

Timmy just had supper and was back in his room. Cosmo and Wanda poofed in their normal forms after they were pepper and salt respectively.

"Guys, I miss Lily," he said in a missing glance.

"Us too sweetie," said Wanda.

All three of them went for a group hug. Then Timmy saw something at the corner of his eye. Something hiding under his pillow.

"Hey, what's that?" he said.

He approached his bed and reached for the hidden object. It was a piece of paper folded in a parchment form with an adorable and thick red ribbon tied in a gorgeous bow fashion. The young boy gently straightened it and read its contents aloud;

 _Dear Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda_

 _I just wanted to say a great big thank you, for everything…I loved every bit of this awesome adventure. I'll never forget you guys…to me, all of you are incredible in your own, unique way._

 _Remember the paper you guys were very eager to see the other night? This is the one. I hope you like it. Turn this paper around to see it._

 _I sincerely hope we meet again someday._

 _Lots of prayers full of friendship and joy_

 _Lily_

When he finished reading, Timmy's tears landed on the paper. The trio were crying hard from the beautiful letter that their friend wrote. He flipped it over and what they saw was absolutely stunning. It was an incredibly well-detailed portrait of Timmy and his fairy godparents. They all wiped their tears away. Cosmo was the only one who blew his nose like a noisy truck. The sadness instantly turned into joy when they were glancing contently at the picture.

"How did Lily manage to put this under my pillow while I wasn't looking?" Timmy asked confusedly.

"She must have placed it while you were busy writing down ideas for your game," said Cosmo.

"Wow, sneaky move, in a good way," the boy smiled.

The three happily continued to look at the drawing while simultaneously thinking about Lily. They had a pretty good feeling that they might see her again…

 **Back in Lily's world…**

The young girl was fast asleep. She was having multiple dreams, such as her adventure in the _Fairly OddParents_ universe, and she and Taron together, not as friends, but as a couple…

Lily woke up the next morning at ten. It was Saturday, so she didn't have any classes. For the rest of the day, she bought some groceries such as cream and honey for her tea, a packet of roasted and salted mixed nuts, two cucumbers, a tub of mixed herb flavoured feta, and a packet of broccoli.

The whole morning and afternoon flew by like lightning. Taron told Lily that his party was starting at seven p.m. with additional time being six-thirty so that everyone can arrive early. So Lily took another shower after selecting her evening outfit which consisted of her black and white Converse All-Star shoes, black leggings, red T-shirt skater dress that was covered in black roses and reached to her knees, small black-colored hoop earrings, and a small heart-shaped diamond necklace.

By the time it was quarter past six there was some sunshine left, Lily put on her blue denim jacket, locked her room, went downstairs, exited her student building, and walked to Taron's house. Thankfully the venue was not too far from her building, same deal with her lecture classrooms. Unlike some of her classmates and friends, Taron was still living with his parents, not that there was anything wrong with that, Lily thought it was great that he still got to study at university with the support of his parents close by. Very close by, as in a five-minute walk from his home to his lecture locations.

Lily checked her lime-green watch and saw that it was six-thirty. The sun began to set slowly, leaving behind a gorgeous visual display of yellow and pink mixed together. She was standing outside of Taron's house which was beautiful, filled with white and red hues. Lily proceeded to go up on the front porch and knocked. Within three seconds, she heard the sound of footsteps going up and down and leading up to the door.

"Hey! You came!" Taron said with a big grin on his face. He was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, a purple T-shirt that said "You are the King/Queen of your life" in big white letters, and a navy-blue hoodie.

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to miss your big party did you?" Lily said with a smirk.

Taron then looked at her outfit in awe while blushing and then glanced at her. "Wow…you look incredible."

"Thanks," she said, blushing back.

"Well come in, come in," he said in a welcoming manner. He followed after Lily and they found themselves in his kitchen which was very close to his living room. Only a couple of people have arrived so far, so the room was not completely crowded, yet it was already bustling with music. On the kitchen counter that faced to where the dance floor was, there were many bowls, plates, and cups of almost every food and drink that was home-made by mostly Taron's parents, such as brownies, crackers, chips, mayonnaise, juice, and other delicious goodies.

Lily helped herself with a glass of water, took a brownie and had a bite. Man, it was good! The young girl loved that sensation when you are eating something with chocolate in it and it immediately takes your troubles away. Taron came up to her and both engaged in conversation that consisted of how each of them was doing workwise and personally. Then the speakers started to play Celine Dion's version of the song _The Power of Love_. Some of the guests who looked like they came as couples began to slowly dance while also glancing at each other romantically. Lily was watching the beautiful and adorable scene while Taron was looking straight at her.

"Hey Lily?" he asked.

"Yes Taron?" she responded, turning to him.

"Do you…want to dance?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I would love that," she said with a big grin on her face.

He held out his right hand to her and she took it before leading her to the dancefloor. The two held together close and started to move with the ballad. Both then looked at each other's eyes, gently leaned forward, and locked lips.

Lily could feel that electric feeling that one generally has when you are kissing someone. She did not expect Taron to be a good kisser, same thought went to him too. Both young adults blocked out the surrounding noises for they felt that they were completely alone, entirely focused on their passionate embrace and thoroughly enjoying it.

When they broke away from their lip contact, the two deeply glanced at each other and let out a wide smile. They continued with their slow dancing until the song finished playing.

The speakers then began to play Laura Branigan's _Gloria_. Everyone reacted with sheer excitement and danced wildly and energetically, including Lily and Taron. Close to its ending, the two went to the food and drink table for they felt incredibly thirsty after all the fun commotion.

After drinking at least two cups of water Lily said while laughing, "I need some air after all that. Care to join me?"

"Yeah in a minute. Bathroom business," he replied before dashing to where he needed to go.

The young girl chuckled and made her way through the crowd to reach outside to the back porch where there was a small but stunning garden which looked breath-taking in both daylight and nightlight. Then Lily looked up to the sky. What she saw made her grin widely. Three-star formations that took the shape of Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were looking down at her and smiling. At that moment, Lily felt like Jim Hawkins from the film _Treasure Planet_ , when he also glanced happily at the sky and at the cloud that looked like John Silver the cyborg.

 **I hope you guys liked this last chapter as much as me writing it. I'm ecstatic to announce that there is an unnamed sequel coming soon! What do you guys think is going to happen next? Please let me know in the comments. And thank you all very x2 much for the awesome reviews and your time reading my story from start to finish! I appreciate it greatly! :) Hope to see you guys soon for the sequel! :D**


End file.
